Compartamos el amor
by Jennifer Hernandez
Summary: NI TU NI YO, MEJOR LAS DOS! ¿DOS MUJERES COMPARTIENDO AL MISMO HOMBRE? ¿AMISTAD O RIVALIDAD? UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE ESCRITA EN UNA SOLEADA TARDE CON UN POCO DE INSPIRACION.
1. Prologo Trato Hecho

-Candy me las pagaras- Gritaba Susana.

-¿Qué te debo Susana?- Preguntaba Candy

-¡Pues como que, que! Pues me has quitado a Terry-

-¿Yo? ¿Pero cómo?- Dijo sonando sarcástica.

-Eres una hipócrita, es por eso que les caes bien a todos y ¿Qué ganas con eso? Pues sí que me maten, que me dejen coja, que me dejen como una dejada, que me digan gusana cuando es SUSANA.

-Bueno pues fíjate que eso no es mi culpa-Explico candy mirando hacia otro lado haciéndose la disimulada.

-Pues si es tu culpa, sabes que ¡es culpa de esas dos viejas malditas! Haber ¿por qué no decidieron que la coja fueras tú?-

-¿Y yo por qué? Yo no eh hecho nada malo.-

-¡Ah! ¿Y yo sí?-

-Pues si te queda el saco pontelo- Explico mirándola de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué me estas insinuando? Mira yo no fui la tonta que se fue sin hacer nada por quien "amaba"- Dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-¡Pues porque tú te querías aventar de la azotea!-

-¡Nadie te pidió que me ayudaras!- Le grito también

-Ya se pero yo ahí voy de boba a ayudarte, mira que mejor te hubiera empujado-

-Bueno ya estuvo bueno ¿No?-

-Pues tú empezaste-

-¿Candy y no lo podemos compartir?-Dijo Susana mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿De qué hablas?- Contesto candy intuyendo lo que quería decir.

-Pues… Que si no nos podemos compartir a Terry-

-¡Susana!-

-Candy no te hagas que yo ni tonta lo dejo como tú, así que pues que mejor arreglo-

-Pues falta ver si quiere-dijo Candy pensativa

-Ya es un trato, no te me vayas a rajar-Dijo Susana extendiendo su mano. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Candy y Susana amigas? ¿Compartiendo al mismo hombre?

-¡Va!-Contesto candy decidida tomando su mano- Es un trato-

CONTINUARA…

_¿Qué tal chicas? ¿Cómo les va a todas ustedes? Espero que maravillosamente bien. Bueno la verdad es que no eh tenido la oportunidad de seguir continuando con mis proyectos por escases de tiempo y más que nada imaginación. Aun así no quise desaparecerme así como así y aquí les traigo esta historia chiquitita quería agregarle un toque cómico espero haberlo hecho. Nos seguimos leyendo muchísima suerte y hasta luego._


	2. Capitulo Uno

Terry paseaba por su departamento… Hacía días Susana se encontraba distante…rara…silenciosa…Cuando la miraba ella desviaba su vista velozmente. Eso lo tenía algo desconcertado. ¿Qué tramaba?

-¡Ya estuvo bueno Susana!-Dijo Terry molesto.

-¿Qué?-Contesto sin dejar de mirar su taza de té.

-Dime que es lo que tramas-Mientras la obligaba a mirarlo.

-Déjame, yo no estoy tramando nada…-

-¿Segura?- Dijo mirándola fríamente el estaba cansado de la vida que llevaba. Y no iba a aguantar a Susana así como así.

-Bueno Terry yo…yo te quería preguntar algo…-

-¡Ya salió el peine! ¿Qué quieres?- Ojala que esta no me pida matrimonio porque si no, tendré que fingir mi muerte.

-¿Tú quieres a Candy no?- Dijo jugando con la taza

-Ve al punto-

-Está bien pues. ¿Quisieras vivir con las dos?- Dijo Susana sonriéndole como si fuera lo más normal.

-¡¿QUE?- Grito abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Ay Terry baja la voz- Dijo Susana reprendiéndolo,

-¿ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?-

-¡Oh! ¡Que no estoy loca! ¿Por qué dicen que estoy loca eh? Locas han de estar esas tipas que escriben que estoy loca, si no ¿de dónde lo sacan haber?-

-Susana mejor cállate y concéntrate ¿qué rayos te hace pensar que voy a vivir con las dos? Además Candy jamás aceptaría algo así-Dijo recordando a su amada pecosa, aquellos tiempos en los que tenerla a su lado era toda una travesía…

-Pues fíjate que si eh, y dicen que no es una mosquita muerta-

-¡No te permito que le hables así! Y… ¿si acepto?- Dijo Terry desviando la mirada…

-Ya sabía yo que tú no te quedabas atrás…- Murmuro para sí.

-¿Qué?-

-No nada- Dijo mostrándole una de sus mejores sonrisas- Mira qué te parece, es decir, yo hable con ella y bueno se me ocurrió y le pregunte y me dijo que si yo quería que estaba bien y entonces yo le dije ah si yo le pregunto y así pero no había tenido el valor Terryto-

-No me digas así, ¿Cuándo la viste?-

-Hace unos días… Entonces qué ¿Aceptas?-

-¡Susana por Dios! Eso es de locos, a pesar de todo sigo siendo un caballero ingles y debo respetar a las damas… ojala tú fueras una…

-Que decías, no te escuche lo último-

-Que ojala fuera tan fácil- Dijo rodando los ojos.

-Mira voy a citar a Candy, nomas no quiero que andes pululando por aquí porque me la espantas ¿De acuerdo?-

-S...si…-

-¿QUE? ¿NO TE ESCUCHO?-

-QUE SI PUES MUJER-

Susana sonrió aguantando una risita, tenía un plan muy bien estructurado y conseguiría su objetivo…

¡CONTINUARA!...

_NOTAS:_

_¡Hola muchachas! Espero que les vaya de maravilla, y también espero que esto les provoque siquiera una sonrisita. Muchas gracias por sus reviews no saben la manera en que me motivan. Para las que siguen el fic de en la estación quiero pedirles disculpas, la verdad que para ese necesito inspirarme y últimamente los proyectos extraescolares y las tareas no me han permitido sentarme a escribir y concentrarme del todo, y esta historia en cambio fluye dentro de mí. ¡Nuevamente gracias y hasta la próxima!_


	3. Capitulo Dos

¿Qué querrá decirme? ¿Ya le habrá dicho a Terry? ¿Y si él está ahí? Ay que nerviosa que estoy- Pensaba Candy…

-¡Hola Candice!- Dijo Susana entrando a la habitación…

-Hola Susana-Contesto silenciosa.

-Perdona la tardanza es que…tuve unas complicaciones- Hay Terry chismoso si bien que ayer me dijo que no iba a estar pero no…

_FLASH BACK:_

_-Terry ¿A qué hora te vas a ir pues?-_

_-¿Irme a donde?-_

_-Como que a donde, pues te dije que te fueras para que no me asustaras a la Candy-_

_-¡Esta es mi casa así que si yo quiero me quedo!-_

_-¡Pero qué mula eres! ¡Si yo se que ya te urge verla pero vas a hacer que se me eche paz tras!- Grito Susana molesta._

_-¿Mula?-Contesto con indignación_

_-¡Si eres un necio!-_

_-A de mas como que para que no se asuste, ni que fuera yo un ogro-_

_-Ay Terry-Dijo Susana suspirando- ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo bueno que estas? Si Candy te ve aquí se va a poner nerviosa y luego no va a querer- Término de decir Susana. A de mas si te ve aquí chance y ya te quiere solo para ella- Pensó_

_-Está bien pero me vas a contar que paso ¡eh!-_

_-Sí, si ándale vete-_

_¡FIN DEL FLASH BACK!_

-Bueno Candy ya hable con Terrence- Dijo Susana mirándola candy solo hayo guardar silencio.

-Y pues…! SI ACEPTO! -Grito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Candy se emociono pero por dentro sabia que lo que planeaba hacer era una verdadera locura.

-Y dices que no estás loca-

-Mejor cállate, bueno como te decía el ya acepto pero no se encuentra tuvo que salir a trabajar- Mintió Susana.

-Pero Susana ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer?-

-Hacer que-

-Pues compartirlo- Dijo sonrojándose.

-¡Hay Candy! Pos te vienes a vivir con nosotros y ya, nomas que te encargo que no andes de mosquita muerta-

-¡Pero Susana si lo vamos a compartir!-

-¿Y? Yo fui la de la idea así que me respetas- Candy rodo los ojos.

-Está bien… ¿Y desde cuándo?-

-Pues si deseas hoy mismo, nomas que pues hay que ser discretos ¿Si candy? Vamos a decir que te alojamos aquí porque estabas en la calle y vean que soy una persona caritativa… ¿Traes tus cosas?-

-Pues…yo…yo…

-Dios mío Candy si ya aceptaste compartirlo no deberías avergonzarte, ya todos sabemos que eres una arrastrada...

-¡Y tú eres una coja!-

-Mejor aquí le paramos... ¿Traes tus cosas o no?-

-Pues si-

-¡SANDRA!- Grito Susana mientras agitaba una pequeña campana.

-Dígame señorita Marlow-

-Lleva a la Señorita Candice a su habitación, donde le dije-

-Por supuesto sígame señorita-

-Hasta luego Susana, te veré en la cena-

Sandra una mujer de avanzada edad rechoncha y morena la guiaba por un largo pasillo, al abrirle la puerta ella quedo realmente sorprendida el lugar le encantaba tenía un toque masculino pero no le importaba, ¿Era ella o la habitación olía como Terry?

-¿Esta es la habitación que menciono Susana?- Pregunto curiosa. Sandra la miro y se acerco a ella mirando hacia todos lados.

-No le vaya a decir a la señora que yo fui- Le susurro- Pero esta habitación es la del joven Terrence el me dijo que le diera su habitación porque la que la señorita Susana estaba en el piso de abajo, es que no es por nada pero esa vieja es una…

-¡Sandra!- Dijo alzando un poco la voz, sin ocultar su sonrisa…

-Discúlpeme señorita Candy pero es la meritita verdad, si me disculpa me retiro no vaya a ser que la loca esa me regañe, que descanse-

-Gracias- contesto con una amable sonrisa, parecía que ahora tendría a su lado a un cómplice y eso le agradaba de sobremanera.

¡CONTINUARA!...

_Notas:_

_¿Qué tal chicas? Bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo y es que se me ocurrió escribir tuve un pequeño tiempo pero alcance a actualizar. Muchas, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios me motivan muchísimo. Si tienen alguna idea u opinión ya saben qué hacer. Las quiero se cuidan y mucha suerte._


	4. Capitulo Tres

-¿Pero qué rayos… estaba pensando cuando…acepte?- Murmuraba un ebrio Terrence que se tambaleaba por las calles de la ciudad.

-Candy es…una dam...a que va a pensar…cuando le den mi habitación-

Una locura una verdadera locura. Qué rayos estaba pensando el honorable Terrence Grandchester cuando acepto vivir con las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo.

-Siempre había deseado que…se pelearan por mí…pero no compartirme ¡MALDICION!- Había recordado demasiado tarde que quería sorprender a candy y ciertamente lo haría pero no de la manera que deseaba, ahora lo encontraría hasta las chanclas de borracho.

-¿Y si ella…hip…no quiso?- Pues ya que mas me queda pensó Terry y se empino la botella que sostenía en su mano.

_¡Flash back!_

_-Señorita Candice la cena está servida- Dijo Sandra tocando a su puerta. Candy estaba observando por el balcón realmente que si tenía una bella casa… _

_-Voy Sandra-_

_-Apúrese por favor que la señora se pone como loca- _

_-¡Y DALE QUE NO ESTOY LOCA! ¡MEJOR HAS LO QUE TE MANDE A HACER SANDRA!- Gritaba Susana desde el piso de abajo. Candy recordó lo que había estado pensando y salió._

_-¿Sandra estaría dispuesta a ayudarme?-_

_-Pues…si está en mis manos si-Dijo sonriendo_

_-Bueno pues le agradeceré muchísimo si me ayuda para con el señor-_

_-No le entiendo señorita Candice… ¿quiere que le consiga alguna ropita tentadora o algo así? Nomas dígame de que color- Explico sin dejar de sonreír._

_-¡No Sandra no! Ayúdeme con el señor pero a…conquistarlo-_

_-¡Ah! Ya entendí ¿quiere que le envenene la sopa a la señora Susana? Pues mire ese ya se me acabo porque me negó la cena de ayer y lo tuve que tirar pero si quiere mañana le hecho tantito a los huevos revueltos que siempre pide-_

_-¡SANDRA NO QUIERO QUE LA ASESINE!- Grito horrorizada._

_-Cállese que la va a escuchar y capaz que me cuelga- Dijo susurrando- ¿Qué quiere pues?-Pregunto aun sin comprender._

_-Olvídalo Sandra solo…manténgame informada sobre Susana ¿Si?_

_-Ta bueno pues-_

_¡Fin del flash back!_

Candy se había acostado temprano, abrazaba la almohada deseando que fuera Terry quien estuviera en su lugar. ¡Olía delicioso! Le encantaba el lugar y agradecía de corazón que Terry hubiese pensado en ella. Empezaba a quedarse dormida cuando su puerta se abrió violentamente. De un salto se sentó y aguardo verlo a entrar…

-¿Su-su-Susana?- Pregunto desconcertada. Una Susana en bata y con muletas la miraba furiosa. -¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Terry esta aquí?- Dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

-N-no- Candy sentía miedo, si que la mujer estaba mal de la cabeza… Susana busco con la mirada por toda la habitación y se detuvo en la puerta del baño…

-¿Segura?- Pareciese que estuviera viendo al mismísimo diablo con la excepción de que este estaba cojo.

-Si- musito.

-¿Por qué estas en esta habitación?-

-Sandra me condujo hasta aquí-

-¡MALDITA VIEJA!- Grito Susana

-No grites- Menciono otra voz desconocida para Candy.

-Terry ¿Pero qué…- Terrence la ignoro e interrumpió.

-Ah pecosa. ¿Cómo estás? Te ves bien- Entonces candy se sonrojo y se oculto detrás de las sabanas. Puesto que un pequeño camisón era lo único que la cubría.

-Terry esta borracho-

-Silencio Susana. Te veré mañana pequeña tarazan…pecosa- Dijo riendo.

-Sí que estas ebrio Terry déjame prepárate un café- Contesto mientras se reincorporaba de la cama.

-¡Quédate donde estas!- Entonces candy se congelo y solo miraba

-¡Susana déjala!- Contesto Terry haciendo un berrinche

-Yo te preparare el café-

-¡No, no, no, no! Qué tal si me lo envenenas eh-

-Sandra dijo que ya no había más en la casa… ¡Ups!-

-¿Había qué Candice?- Pregunto Susana mirándola con unos ojos llenos de furia pero no le importaría tener que verla diario con tal de tener a Terry a un ladito suyo.

-Ca-fe…-

-Yo…me…voy a…dormir- Dijo Terry mientras empezaba a encaminarse hacia la habitación donde candy lo miraba con ojos perplejos.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Pregunto Susana jalándolo de la camisa.

-Pues a…dormir…me Susana, esta es MI habitación-

-¡Entonces por qué le dijiste a Sandra que trajera a la arrastrada aquí!-

-¡PORQUE QUIZE!-

-Susana ya va siendo hora de que nos pongamos de acuerdo yo me quedo con él en las noches y tú con él en los días ¿Te parece?-

-¡Candy! No te conocía ese lado- Dijo Terry coqueto, entonces ella se sonrojo y dijo.

-Suficiente me voy buenas noches…-

-¿A dónde vas tú también?- Pregunto Susana.

-Dormiré en el sillón-

-No, mejor duermes a un lado mío ¿Si?- Dijo con esa mirada inconfundible de maldad, ahora que haría la loca esa… Así que la siguió y Terry cayó en la cama y durmió como un bebe aunque le hubiera gustado levantarse eh ir a visitar a candy la borrachera no se lo permitía.

-Aquí mira Candy-

-Buenas noches Susana- Entonces Susana saco una llave y la dejo encerrada dentro de la habitación.

-Y dicen que estoy loca, otra cosa es ser astuta-

-¿Señora porque está hablando sola?- Pregunto Sandra recién apareciendo en el vestíbulo.

-¡QUE NO ESTOY LOCA!-

-Señora yo solo…

-¡Cállate! Buenas noches-

¡Continuara!...

_Notas:_

_Muchachas ¿Qué tal? Sé que no son tan largos pero vamos con calma jeje bueno me alegra muchísimo que les divierta esta historia y es que yo no creo en los imposibles más bien sería algo difícil de suceder o e creer quizás. Bueno veamos que mas sucederá en esta casa de locos que tiene a una loca que esta coja, a una sirvienta asesina, a un galán de telenovela y por supuesto a nuestra Candy. Ya saben qué hacer, consejos o alguna opinión un comentario que me motivan muchísimo gracias por leer suerte y espero no defraudarles…_


	5. Capitulo Cuatro

_-Vayamos a dar un paseo Susana ¿Qué te parece?-_

_-Me encantara candy así podemos charlar sobre nuestros horarios con Terry- Dijo Susana entusiasmada._

_-Si claro…- Candy llevaba la silla de ruedas de Susana por el bosque_

_-¿Candy no te parece que nos hemos alejado ya mucho?-_

_-Oh Susana es que eh visto una bella colina por aquí-_

_-¿Pero como si ni siquiera has visitado toda la mansión?-_

_-Cállate-_

_-¡Candy! ¿Qué haces? ¡NO!- Gritaba Susana mientras candy la lanzaba colina abajo._

_-¡Chao Susana Muajaja!- Reía candy sin control_

-¿Pero qué?- Dijo candy parándose de un brinco- Menos mal que todo ah sido un sueño ¿Pero que me estará pasando? ¿Acaso me eh vuelto loca?-

-¡LA LOCA SOY YO CANDY!-

-¡Pero esta escucha hasta los pensamientos!-

Candy había despertado temprano pero al intentar salir de su habitación se dio cuenta de que esta tenía llave.

-¡Con que si eh Susanita! Pues no me voy a quedar con las manos cruzadas- Dijo mientras salía por la ventana. Fue demasiado fácil escapar así que entro a la cocina dándole los buenos días a Sandra.

-Sandra ¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-Hay señorita Candice ¡me metió un susto!-

-Ah si has de tener la conciencia- Contesto candy riendo un poco.

-Hablando de conciencia, si va a querer que le ponga un poquito de ya sabe que a la comida de la señora Marlow-

-No Sandra no lo hagas-

-Bueno si no quiere que la mate le pongo un purgante y se desase de ella por todo el día ¿Qué tal? Así va a tener al señorito Terry nomas para usted, no se haga que yo se que si quiere-

-Sandra yo…

-Bueno Días- Susurro Terry entrando a la cocina. La verdad era que estaba crudo pero eso no le quitaba lo apuesto con el cabello despeinado y esa barba de tres días…

-Buenos días- Contesto candy sonrojada.

-¡Señorito Terry! Mire nomas como esta- Dijo Sandra

-Shh…-

-Ah no, a mi no me calla- Candy había quedado muda mirándolo de arriba abajo aun traía la pijama se veía muy guapo. Sandra estaba preparando el café y Terry se masajeaba las sienes.

-Candy…lo siento-

-¿De qué hablas Terry?- La miro y le sonrió cosa que le hizo derretirse

-Por haberte hecho pasar lo de anoche-

-Tómese el café- Interrumpió Sandra- ¿Qué van a desayunar?

-Yo no tengo hambre- Contesto candy

-Yo tengo el estomago revuelto Sandy pero gracias-

-Entonces señorita candy ¿Le hecho el purgante o no?- Terry escupió el café y las miro sorprendido. Candy rompió en carcajadas por el nerviosismo pues por un momento había pensado en que era una buena idea para vengarse de Susana.

-¿Purgante?-

-Ah es que la señorita candy me pidió ayer que le echara ve…

-¡Sandra olvídelo! Terry porque no me muestras la casa- Interrumpió tratando de cambiar de tema Terry lo dejo pasar la verdad que no le había importado cuando candy lo levanto de la silla y se abrazo a él.

-Claro pecosa-

-Yo voy a visitar a la señorita Marlow con permiso- Explico Sandra mientras le guiñaba un ojo a candy y salía de la cocina.

-Terry…

-Candy…- Dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Tú primero- Siguió Terry

-No, tú-

-No, tú-

-No, mejor tu primero-

-No, las damas primero-

-Por favor no, dime tú-

-No, no seguro tenías algo importante que decir-

-Pues no tanto mejor tu pri…

-¡OH QUE LA CANCION! ¡DECIDANCE PUES! ¡PARECEN NOVIESITOS Y ACUERDENSE QUE ESTO VA PAREJO!- Grito Susana desde la puerta. Ambos quedaron en silencio.

-Lo siento pero la bestia se me salió de la jaula- Dijo Sandra recién apareciendo. Susana dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

-¿A quién le dices bestia?-

-¿Yo? A nadie patrona como va a creer-

-Sírveme el desayuno por favor Sandra- Candy y Terry se dirigían sigilosamente hacia la puerta cuando gusana…perdón Susana los detuvo.

-No se vayan ustedes dos, ahora mismo hablaremos sobre los horarios y aclararemos el trato- Dijo Susana tomando asiento. Candy y Terry se miraron la verdad que temían con lo que saldría Susana y con razón si a candy aun no se le olvidaba esa mirada de diablo cojo.

-Pero Candy quiere ver la casa Susana-

-La vera después-

-Pero me gustaría conocerla, de verdad ¿no puede esperar?-

-Bueno candy si quieres conocerla adelante puedes irte pero si no estás presente cuando aclare los horarios podría aprovecharme- Dijo tomando un poco de café.

-Oye Susana creo que también debo ir a trabajar-

-Desde que se inventaron los pretextos se acabaron los pende…

-¡Ya entendí!-Dijo candy evitando la grosería de Susana.

-Bueno pues tomen asiento-

-¿Señorita le sirvo sus huevos revueltos?- Pregunto Sandra con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-No Sandra solo deme un poco de pan-

-Pos ni modo otra vez tendré que echarlo a la basura-

-Puedes comerlo tu Sandra-

-No, no para que quiere luego me enveneno- Susana la miro con extrañeza ¿Qué acababa de decir?

-Bueno Susana creí que habíamos quedado anoche que Terry seria mía por las noches- Dijo candy cambiando de tema para ayudarla.

-Yo creo que…-

-Tu cállate Terry aquí las que decidimos somos nosotras-

-Pero…-

-Terry no me dejas oír a Susana-

-Pues pareciera que soy su juguete- Dijo molesto

-Pues a mí no me cabe duda de que eres un muñeco- Repuso Susana guiñándole un ojo a lo que Terry contesto tragando grueso.

-Bueno Susana ¿en que estábamos?-

-Dividámonos la semana-

-¿Dividirnos?- Pregunto candy sin entender

-Si, tú con él unos días y yo con él otros- Explico Susana

-Pues yo quiero los lunes y…

-No cálmate, tú no vas a decidir- Le interrumpió

-¿Entonces quien?- Susana dirigió su mirada hacia el infinito y murmuro:

- Ellas…-

**¡CONTINUARA!...**

_NOTAS:_

_¿Qué tal? La Susana y sus locuras bueno como pueden comprender no supe cómo se dividirían ustedes díganme como les gustaría. ¿Lunes, miércoles y viernes Susana? ¿Martes jueves y sábado Candy? ¿En las noches candy y en el día Susana? Ustedes díganme en sus comentarios como les gustaría. _

_Quiero agradecerles por su apoyo y me alegra muchísimo que les divierta y les haga reír. Si estoy aquí es por y para ustedes. Suerte nos seguimos leyendo. ¡Cuídense!_


	6. Capitulo Cinco

-Susana llevamos horas aquí- Dijo Candy con flojera, Susana no dejaba de mirar hacia el infinito.

-¿Quiénes son ellas Susana?- Pregunto Terry curioso.

-Ellas…-Murmuro otra vez Susana.

-¡Si Terry ellas! ¿Ellas? ¿Quiénes?-

-Olvídenlo no entenderían- Dijo Susana rodando los ojos.

-Y dice que no está loca- Murmuro Terry

-¿Bueno y ya decidieron?-

-Si-

-¿Y que decidieron?- Pregunto Terry cansado y es que la verdad era que Susana había pasado toda la tarde en la misma posición empezaba a creerse eso de la demencia al principio creyó que era tonta pero ahora o era una verdadera descerebrada o estaba enferma.

-Pues en pocas palabras quieren que pases más tiempo con esa que con migo- Dijo enojada.

-¿Qué? No me mires así, tú fuiste la de la idea-

-¿Entonces qué planeas hacer? A mí no me molesta la idea-Dijo Terry

-No se la verdad que no se me ocurre pero por hoy ya es tarde tengo que ir a mis terapias que Ángel debe estar esperándome- Contesto Susana con una gran sonrisa

-¿Ángel?-

-Su terapeuta- Explico Terry mientras rodaba los ojos

-¡Sandra! ¡Prepara el coche! Con permiso muchachos-

Terry y Candy decidieron dar un paseo por el gran jardín y Candy no evito mencionar…

-No sabía que Susana iba a terapias-

-Va desde hace tres meses-

-¿Y ah tenido algún avance?-

-No, solo va porque el terapeuta es guapo y lo sé porque Sandra la acompaña dice que es un "bombonaso" o algo así- Dijo prendiendo un cigarrillo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?- Dijo Candy arrebatándole el cigarrillo.

-Olvidaba que eras tú-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Mejor cuéntame cómo te va-

-Me va bien ahora dime a que te refieres-

-Sigues igual de necia que una mula ¿No?-

-¡Pues quizás!-

-Una mula muy pecosa- Dijo Terry riendo

-¡Nunca cambiaras Terry!- Siguió riendo, aunque de pronto se puso seria.

-¿Qué sucede pecosa?-

-Terry, yo estaba…pensando en el…en el….

-¿Horario?-

-Si-Dijo sonrojándose.

-Hagamos un trato tu y yo Candy- Dijo el mirándola.

-Te…escucho- A Candy le costaba hablar la mirada tan profunda y directa de Terry la hacía derretirse, además de su cercanía y su dulce aroma.

-Cuando la loca no esté tú y yo pasaremos tiempo juntos, cuando tenga que trabajar tú me acompañaras sin que Susana se entere y respecto a los horarios…puedo asegurarte de que Sandra y su purgante nos ayudaran- Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Terry! Yo, yo no estaba pensando en ningún purgante si es lo que quieres decir porque yo no quiero lastimar a Susana si me gustaría pasar tiempo mucho más tiempo contigo que con esa verdad pero es que yo no…

-¡Candy! ¡Candy cálmate!

-Lo siento-

-Se que te pongo nerviosa pecas, Susana me lo dijo-

-Lisiada chismosa- Murmuro candy

-¿Qué?-

-Nada-

-Como te decía Sandy estará de nuestro lado aunque no sé lo que tu opines... ¿Aceptarías?-

-Por supuesto-

-Pecas yo me tengo que ir, pero volveré y dile a Sandra que no te saque de mi habitación- Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Candy paseaba por la mansión cuando se encontró a una chica más…

-Usted debe ser Candy ¿Verdad?-

-Si ¿Quién eres tú?-

-Oh discúlpeme yo soy Vicky soy una sobrina de doña Sandra, y pues mi tía me ah hablado muchísimo de usted- Victoria para ser exactos pero le llamaban Vicky ella estaba de vez en cuando, cuando Sandy no podía limpiar la casa o de plano cuando ya no aguantaba a la gusana.

-Mucho gusto Vicky es un placer, pero ¿me podrías mostrar toda la mansión? Es que aun me cuesta un poco de trabajo saber donde es donde-

-No se preocupe, yo le ayudo- Caminaron por los largos pasillos hasta que llegaron a una habitación en especial, cuando Candy se acercaba a abrir la puerta Vicky la detuvo.

-Señorita si yo fuera usted nomas no entraba ahí-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es que ahí la bestia tiene su disque cuarto secreto-

-¿La bestia? ¡Ah! Susana, y ¿nadie entra ahí?-

-Mas que mi tía no, pero pues si usted quiere echarle un ojo pues…yo le ayudo- Candy rio ante la actitud de la joven mas decidió rechazar la propuesta.

-Gracias por el paseo, te veré después-

Las horas pasaban y la tarde caía Candy había estado descansando en su habitación y sin querer se había quedado dormida…

_Susana y Terry se encontraban dando un paseo por el jardín. Candy al no ser invitada por Susana los había seguido en secreto y observaba detrás de un arbusto. Terry llevaba la silla de Susana y habían decidido parar un momento para apreciar el hermoso paisaje, el cual candy reconoció por la bella y alta colina._

_-Gracias por quedarte conmigo Terry-_

_-No hablemos de candy, Susana-_

_-¡Terry volví!- Decía Candy apareciendo detrás de los arbustos._

_-Candice ¿Por qué has venido? ¿No ves acaso que estoy con Susana…la invalida?-_

_-Susana la coja- Murmuro Candy viéndola con odio. Mas aprovecho un momento de distracción de Terry y…_

_-¡Chao Susana! ¡Muajaja!- Reía Candy mientras lanzaba a Susana por la colina-_

_-¿Susana donde estas?-_

_-Susana se fue-_

_-¿Adonde se fue?-_

_-No se- Decía candy inocentemente._

_-¡Candy por eso te amo!-Decía mientras la abrazaba_

Entonces Candice despertó sudando.

-Si sigo con estos sueños no se en donde voy a terminar-

-Seguramente con la loca- Dijo Sandra entrando a la habitación.

-¡Sandra! ¿Pero a qué hora has llegado?-

-Hace poco señorita, perdone que entrara así pero creí que estaba usted dormida-

-No te preocupes Sandy, está bien-

-Mire le traigo un vestido que le manda el señor, es que hoy vamos a tener cena de gala. Sabrá dios a quien invito el patrón-Decía sonriente.

-Muchas gracias por el aviso Sandra yo bajo en unos momentos-

-¿No quiere que le ayude? ¡Así chance y hasta más bonita que la bestia se va a ver!- Dijo Sandra entusiasmada.

-Pues yo…

-No, ni le siga que ya estuvo que yo le ayudo-

_Continuara…._

_Muchachas ¿qué excusa les puedo dar? Nada vale la pena decirles pues no voy a reponerles la espera pero bueno si aun así quieren saberlo… Primero tuve tanto trabajo que casi ni dormía después llegue tan cansada que no tuve cerebro para escribir después que me enfermo y después que me quedo sin internet entonces entre a un concurso que espero ganar deséenme suerte y bueno heme aquí. Chicas perdónenme pero ustedes tampoco me ayudaron mucho con sus opiniones de los horarios eh! Bueno ya que culpa les hecho. Espero que les guste este capítulo y estaré más seguido por aquí ¡pero ayúdenme mujeres! Díganme ¿quién creen ustedes que será el invitado? Nos seguimos leyendo hasta luego._

_Atte.: Jennifer Rosales su amiga (:_


	7. Capitulo Seis

-Buenas Noches- Saludo Candy mientras bajaba por las largas escaleras, al pie de estas se encontraba Terry muy bien empaquetado tal cual bombón, o vestido como deseen.

-Buenas noches pecas-Contesto Terry mirándola de arriba abajo. Esa tarde en la que "había salido a trabajar" busco el vestido que candy usaría esa noche y es que tenían una cena algo…especial.

-Anda vámonos que se nos hace tarde- Dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano y la jalaba hacia él.

-¿A dónde iremos Terry?-

-Es una sorpresa pecas-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa

Mientras tanto en un pequeño departamento se encontraba Susana y si, tenía un amante.

-Sus cuando dejaras de mentirles- Preguntaba preocupado Ángel un joven alto, fornido y rubio.

-¿De qué hablas?-Replico sin mirarlo.

-¿Cuándo les dirás a Terrence y a la otra chica que ya puedes caminar?-

-No se… me conviene que por el momento estemos los tres juntos. No te preocupes ya pensé en el horario corazón- Dijo acariciándole- Los lunes estaré contigo puesto que Terrence trabaja, los miércoles también, quizá igual los viernes pero los domingos corazón quizá vayamos los cuatro a dar un paseo- Dijo coqueta.

-Pero tú me has dicho que ya no te interesa. Y que solo querías verlos juntos porque el tipo fue un imbécil-

-Cállate Ángel solo…bésame…-

En un hermoso restaurant ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad Un bello lugar a la luz de la luna, con velas y rosas. Se encontraban los dos tortolos.

-¿Terry con quien cenaremos?-

-Cenaras conmigo y yo contigo- Dijo riendo

-¡Pero creí que alguien más vendría! ¿Y Gusana? ¡Susana! Perdón-

-¡Shh! ¿Que no ves que la bestia esta en todos lados?- Dijo mirando hacia ambos lados. –Le dije eso solo para que se callara y no quisiera venir-

-Entiendo... ¿Tú también le dices bestia eh?- Empezó a reír.

-Bueno es que…Sandra…ella le llama así y bueno…-

-No te preocupes comprendo-

Silencio… ¿Incomodo silencio? O ¿Simple Telepatía?

-Y…

-Creo…-Hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo y se sonrieron mutuamente.

-Dímelo- Dijo el

-Yo pensaba buscar trabajo-

-¿Para qué?-

-Bueno no quiero ser una mantenida por eso, además…

-Además…

-¡Bueno! Cuando te toque estar con ella no planeo quedarme siempre en casa es totalmente inútil-

-¡Nadie te tiene encarcelada! ¡Puedes salir cuando se te dé la gana!-

-Terry no me grites-

-Lo siento…-Murmuro, estaba celoso. Celoso de que ella encontrara otro hombre y se arrepintiera del estúpido trato.

-¿Qué querías decirme?-

-Quería preguntarte si te gusta el lugar- Respondió con la mirada baja

-No me gusta- Dijo secamente Candy el se sorprendió decidió mirarla.

-Me fascina, no me encanta me fascina- Dijo sonriendo

-Candy me diste un susto-

-Pues quizá tu conciencia no esté tan limpia igualito que Sandy-

-¿Yo? Si eras tú la que quería envenenarle la comida ¡No creas que no me entero!- Dijo sonriente. Ese bello rostro cubierto con algunos cabellos castaños tan rebeldes como él, sus ojos brillantes color de mar, su gran sonrisa traviesa y esos tiernos hoyuelos.

Ella solo encontró reír... Una noche solo de risas y…recuerdos. Ojala se hubiera quedado siempre así pero sópatelas que llega alguien…

-¡Pero mira nomas donde está la huérfana!-Decía Eliza tomando un lugar en la mesa de estos.

-Eliza lárgate de aquí-

-Pero Terry ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales?-

-Eliza es como si yo te preguntara ¿Dónde quedo tu cerebro? ¡Verdad que no lo recuerdas! No lo recuerdas porque nunca lo tuviste entonces no me hables de modales por favor- Dijo con "amabilidad"

-¡Terrence!- Exclamo Eliza y Candy estallo en carcajadas- ¿De qué te ríes mugrienta?-

-¿De verdad quieres que te conteste?- Entonces Terry rio también

-¡Agg! ¡Nunca debí juntarme con la chusma! ¡Bien lo decía mi madre!- Contesto mientras se levantaba del lugar…

Ambos rieron por varios minutos y siguieron charlando. A la mañana siguiente Sandra se encontraba en la concina cuando Susana entro en el lugar.

-¿Qué desayunaremos Sandra?-

-Aun no hago el desayuno patrona, creí que se levantaría mas tarde…con eso de que llego de madrugada…-

-¿Cuándo dejaras de meterte en lo que no te importa?-

-¿Y usted cuando se va a morir?- Murmuro.

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir?-

-Yo…-

-Buenos Días- Dijo Candy al entrar interrumpiendo la explicación de Sandra.

-Buenas señorita Candy ¿Qué va a querer pa' desayunar?- Pregunto mientras pensaba: _¡Me salvo la campana que si no me corren!_-

-Deseo un poco de café Sandy, no planeo desayunar aquí-

-¿Dónde está Terrence?-Pregunto Susana a Sandy

-El tubo que salir aun más temprano, creo que fue a trabajar- Contesto Candy sentándose frente a la bestia.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes? ¡Te revolcaste con el ¿Verdad? Nombre si yo ya sabía que tú no ibas a desaprovechar la oportunidad no claro que no porque eres una oportunista. Si eso era lo que querías.

-¡Ay ya cállese señora! ¿No ve que me desespera?-

-Sandra ¡Por Dios! ¿Nunca cambiaras? Mira que te voy a bajar el sueldo ¡eh!-

-Señora yo quería decirle pues que… como que no me hayo aquí…mejor me voy pa mi ciudad porque pues aquí nomas no con usted y yo ya estoy cansada…

-¡No Sandra! ¡No nos dejes!- Suplicaba Susana- Perdóname por favor. Tu bien sabes que nadie más ah querido trabajar con nosotros porque, porque…porque…

-¡Por qué no la aguantan! Dígalo- Candy observaba todo perpleja

-Tienes razón-

-¿Y a donde va señorita Candy?- Dijo Sandra con una sonrisa de satisfacción al haber ganado "la pelea".

-Buscare empleo- Susana escupió el café.

-¡¿Qué?-

-Buscare empleo-

-Espero que te paguen bien, y que no pierdas tu trabajo por irte "A otro lado, con otras personas"- Dijo haciendo énfasis en lo último.

-Claro, claro me voy-

-¡Suerte señorita Candy!- Dijo Sandra sonriendo mientras Susana la veía con una mirada asesina.

Terry paseaba de un lado para otro dentro de su camerino. Pensando, planeando como acabaría con ese trato, cuando unos toques en su puerta lo distrajeron.

-Señor Grandchester ah venido un señor ah visitarle…-

-No quiero que nadie entre ya te lo eh dicho- Dijo interrumpiéndola.

-Es Albert Andreu señor-

-¡Que pase!- ¿Albert? Dios mío tengo tanto sin verlo. -¡Albert viejo amigo!- Dijo Terry mientras se dirigía a darle un fuerte abrazo cuando de pronto un puño se estrello en su nariz.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos haces Albert?-

-¡Con que metiéndote con mi Candy eh! ¡Vamos! ¡Pelea conmigo!-

-¡Albert claro que no lo hare! ¿Quién me crees?-

-¿De verdad quieres saber? ¡Te creó un imbécil ladrón!- Dijo mientras lanzaba otro golpe al bellísimo rostro del malcriado.

-¡Esta bien Albert! ¿Quieres pelea? ¡Te daré pelea!- Contesto mientras se colocaba para darle un buen golpe…

_Continuara…_

_¡Muchachas! ¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¡Espero que este capítulo les guste! La verdad que no me cansare de agradecerles sus comentarios, puesto que sin ellos la verdad me hubiera quedado atorada otra vez. Muchas gracias y espero que les haga reír y quieran leer mas. ¿Consejos? ¿Opiniones? ¿Tomatazos? Déjame un comentario y te lo agradeceré de corazón. Gracias también a las que leen anónimamente espero y pronto se atrevan a dejarme su opinión._


	8. Capitulo Siete

Albert había llegado a Nueva York hacia una semana. Había contratado un investigador privado para buscar a Candice pues esta de un repente había decidido marcharse. Cuando se entero del trato al que candy estaba sometida enfureció y decidido busco a Terry para darle una paliza.

-¿Albert porque haces esto?- Pregunto Terry esquivando un gancho.

-Por que estas usando a Candy solamente-

-¿Qué?- Dijo Terry bajando la guardia lo cual provoco que Albert le metiera semejante puñetazo en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire.

Para no hacerles más largo el cuento después de una medio hora más o menos Albert y Terry dejaron todo por la paz ¿Por qué? Porque ninguno le daba al otro...

-Lo siento-Dijo Albert tumbándose en el sofá

-No te preocupes está bien aunque aun no entiendo tu enojo-

-No me lo recuerdes por favor. ¿Es verdad que Candy está haciendo un trió contigo y Susana?-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Por dios no!-

-Vamos Terry dime la verdad-

-Bueno…Albert ¡No es un trió! Solo Susana y sus locuras…

-Las cuales tú aceptas-

-No tengo de otra- Dijo Terry cabizbajo

-Vaya si que eres un idiota-

-¿Qué rayos?-

-Vamos Terry ¿Acaso eres estúpido? Me parece que sí, me tengo que ir no solo estoy aquí por gusto te veré después-

-¡Espera! ¿Estúpido yo?-

-No Terry yo- Contesto Albert con Ironía –Te vigilare Terrence no dejare esto como esta, volveré…por ti- dijo marchándose.

-Espera ¡Albert! Maldición ¿estúpido? ¿Por qué habrá dicho eso?- Pensaba Terry para sí, locuras que el permitía, eso sí que era verdad

Albert paseaba por las calles de Nueva York recordando solamente…

_¡FLASH-BACK!_

_-__Albert me voy__-_

_-¿A dónde? ¿Porque? ¿No te sientes cómoda aquí?-_

_-Albert me voy-_

_-Está bien candy si eso es lo que deseas, solo…escríbeme por favor- Dijo abrazándola fuertemente hacia su pecho que mas podía hacer._

_-Gracias Albert, gracias por todo. Yo te escribiré- Dijo sonriéndole y deshaciendo el abrazo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho._

_¡FIN DEL FLASH-BACK!_

Candy ya se encontraba en casa, Susana no estaba pero si Sandra.

-¡Señorita Candice! ¡Qué bueno que llega! Mire tengo algo para usted- Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras le entregaba una caja.

-¿Qué es Sandra?-

-Una sorpresita ¡Pero no lo habrá ahorita!-

-¿Entonces? ¡Vamos Sandra dime!-

-No, aguántese. Lo va a abrir hasta la nochecita que se vaya a dormir ¿De acuerdo? Acuérdese que la curiosidad mato al gato eh-

-Pero el murió sabiendo Sandy-

-No me rezongue y vengase a comer- Candy rio ante tal comentario.

Candy y Sandra se encontraban en el comedor cuando la puerta se escucho cerrar, era un domingo y recordemos que los domingos eran para todos.

-¡Ya llego la bestia!- Dijo Sandra levantándose rápidamente.

-Buenas tardes Sandy- Dijo Susana sonriendo- Candy el es Ángel, ángel candy.

-Mucho gusto-Dijo candy estrechando su mano.

-Aléjate de él maldita- Murmuro a candy- ¿Dónde está Terrence?-siguió sonriendo.

-El joven no está, pero va a llegar a la cena-

-Gracias Sandra-

-Sabe donde esta, pero no se "revolcó" con el- Dijo Candy mirando a Susana con ironía.

Pasaron la tarde charlando, bueno Candy charlaba con Ángel Susana solo la miraba, como aquella noche en que se encontraba en muletas. Tenía la mirada del mismísimo diablo.

-Buenas noches-Dijo Terry entrando a la cocina, mientras besaba la mejilla de candy y Sandra.

-¿Para mí no hay beso Terry?- Dijo Susana coquetamente

-Que te lo de ángel- Murmuro este.

-La cena esta lista, al comedor- Interrumpió Sandra

Todos acomodados en la gran mesa, la atmosfera era tensa y silenciosa.

-¿Cómo va Susana en sus terapias?- Pregunto Candy

-Bueno pues sus va de maravilla de hecho ella…

-De hecho quizá dentro de poco pueda caminar- Dijo ella interrumpiendo

Silencio, incomodo silencio nuevamente.

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo Terry?- Pregunto nuevamente Candy

-Muy bien de hecho dentro habrá una nueva puesta en escena, ya estamos en los ensayos, espero que me acompañes en el estreno pecas- Contesto Terry sonriente emocionado de que candy se interesara en el. De hecho demasiado emocionado.

-¡Pero por supuesto!-

-¿A mí no me invitaras?- Pregunto Susana.

-Me iré a dormir, es algo tarde, buenas noches- Estaba cansada pero era más su curiosidad que su cansancio.

-Buenas noches Candy- Dijo Terry levantándose.

Llego a su habitación y abrió la pequeña caja que Sandra le había entregado esa tarde. Y era un babi doll, recordó aquella vez en la que Sandra le había propuesto lo de la ropa tentadora, la curiosidad estaba por matar a Candice no aguanto más así que entro al baño y se lo puso.

-No se me ve tan mal- Dijo examinándose en el espejo. -¿Pero para que me lo daría Sandra?- Volvió a revisar la caja y encontró una pequeña nota que decía:

_Señorita Candice:_

_¿Recuerda el día que me pidió ayuda? Bueno pues yo se la brindo ahora aproveche la situación y no deje ir al señorito Terrence. Hare que el señor la busque cuando menos se lo espere, de preferencia cuando la bestia esta enjaulada entonces usted podrá hacer lo que quiera con o sin babi doll. Con cariño Sandra._

-¡Dios mío!- Exclamo candy al terminar de leer la nota. –Sandra yo nunca te pedí esto- Dijo empezando a reírse cuando unos toques en su puerta la distrajeron.

-Candy soy yo Terry, ábreme-

-Oh por dios ¿Qué voy a hacer?-

-Candy-

-Creo que la curiosidad término por matar al gato pero de vergüenza-

_CONTINUARA…_

_¡Muchachas! Aquí les traigo otra actualización. Disculpen que no esté tan larga pero que les puedo decir. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios porque gracias a ellos no me quedo atorada. Espero les guste tanto como me gusto hacerlo. Cuídense y mucha suerte._

_Atte.: Jennifer Hernández su amiga._


	9. Capitulo Ocho

-Candy voy a entrar- Dijo Terry mientras giraba la perilla. Candy se metió debajo de la cama y espero.

-¿candy? ¿Dónde estás?- Dijo buscándola por todas partes.

-Candy no te escondas, Sandra me mando a traerte algo- Dijo abriendo la puerta del baño. –Candice me estas asustando- Dijo buscando en el balcón. -¿Pecas donde te metiste?-

-¡Que no me digas pecas!- Exclamo Candy debajo de la cama inmediatamente se tapo la boca pidiéndole al cielo que Terrence no la hubiera escuchado.

-¡Ajaja! Con que debajo de la cama- Dijo este asomándose. – ¿Qué haces acá abajo pecas?-

-Nada-

-¿Cómo que nada? Vamos sal de ahí-

-No-

-Después de que te brindo mi habitación para que tengas una cama cómoda y decides dormir en el piso, vamos candy sal de ahí ¿Qué escondes?- Candy abrió los ojos, el se había dado cuenta.

-Pecosa ¿Qué traes puesto?-

-Yo…yo…yo nada…por ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Es que creo haber visto…

-¡No viste nada!- Dijo candy interrumpiéndolo.

-Candice dime que no estás desnuda-

-¡No lo estoy! Bueno quizá solo…un poco-

-Oh Candy sal de ahí- Dijo Terry tomándole las manos y jalando hacia atrás.

-No, no, no Terry suéltame ¡Terry!-

En el piso de abajo Susana estaba molesta vaya domingo, se suponía que todos debían estar juntos, ya había decidido los horarios.

Lunes: Candy  
>Martes: Ella<br>Miércoles: Candy  
>Jueves: Ella<br>Viernes: Candy  
>Sábado: Ella<br>Domingos: Cada quien por su lado o todos juntos.

-¿Sandra donde está Terrence? ¿Ya se fue a dormir?- Pregunto luego de haber despedido a Ángel.

-Si…si señora…ya se fue a…dormir.-

-¿Hay algo que deba saber y no me hayas dicho Sandra?-

-No…no claro que no-

-Me iré a la cama pero me gustaría hablar con Candice…iré por mis muletas para que me ayudes a subir-

-Señora estoy ocupada yo…

-Me vas a ayudar quieras o no, ahora vuelvo-

-¿Y ahora como le voy a hacer? Chance y ya están en pleno acto, no voy a ir a interrumpir pero a que los interrumpa yo a que los encuentre la bestia. Cállate chance y hasta se los come- Dijo dirigiéndose hacia el segundo piso.

Candy había salido disparada de debajo de la cama y había caído encima de Terrence.

-¡¿Candy que traes puesto?-Exclamo Terry sorprendido

-Sandra…me lo regalo… ¿Te gusta?- Dijo sonrojada.

-Cla…claro…te ves muy linda- Dijo ayudándola a ponerse de pie el también estaba sonrojado por la situación en la que se encontraba. _"Si sigo un minuto más aquí juro por dios que dejare de ser un caballero tengo que salir"- _Pensaba Terry cuando escucho unos toque en la puerta.

-¡Escóndete!- Le susurro Candy a Terry mientras esta se ponía una bata Terry se deslizaba debajo de la cama.

-Señorita Candy ¿Esta el joven Terrence aquí?- Pregunto Sandra abriendo la puerta.

-N-no…no está…aquí- Dijo candy sentándose en la cama.

-Menos mal porque la bestia viene para acá…

-¡SANDRA!- Grito Susana desde el piso de abajo

-Ya empezó a rugir más vale que baje…señorita ¿y su regalo?-

-No lo había recordado Sandra pero lo veré mañana…si…-

-Ta bueno adiós- Y cerró la puerta.

-Pecosa me estas aplastando-

-¡Terry! había olvidado que estabas ahí, disculpa- Dijo ayudándole.

-Sera mejor que me vaya antes de que llegue Susana, pero si tu quieres… puedo volver más tarde- Insinuó Terry

-¿Para…para…que?-

-Para lo que quieras Pecosa- Dijo guiñándole un ojo

En las escaleras Sandra intentaba distraer a la bestia porque si subía y no veía a Terrence por ningún lado la bestia le iba a arrancar la cabeza a alguien y no precisamente a Candy.

-¿Ya busco abajo? Yo creo que ah de estar en el baño creo que se me paso el condimento-

-No, ya busque, ayúdame a subir anda-

-No se vaya a caer señorita-

-No te vayas a caer tu Sandra- Entonces a Sandra se le prendió el foco.

-¡¿Sandra que haces? ¡Sandra!-

-Señorita me resbalo señorita- Y Susana cayo por las escaleras. (Acá entre nosotras tremendo trancazo que se metió)-

-¿Qué fue eso?- Dijo Terry en la habitación

-No se pero será mejor que salgas ahora- Respondió Candy empujándolo.

-Volveré Candice, ese baby doll rosa te queda muy bien- Dijo ronroneando.

-¡Terry!- Exclamo dándole un zape- ¡Ve a ver qué sucede!-

Albert estaba en su habitación del hotel en el cual se hospedaba pensaba en cómo había perdido a Candice tan rápidamente cuando George su fiel amigo interrumpió.

-Joven Williams lo busca el investigador privado que contrato-

-Gracias George hazlo pasar-

Un hombre alto y delgado de cabellos pelirrojos entraba con un sobre en la mano

-Señor Murphy buenas noches-

-Lamento llegar tan tarde señor Andrew pero las cosas se complicaron un poco-

-¿Quiere un poco de whisky?-Pregunto Albert sirviéndose uno para el

-Por favor, se lo agradecería-

-Siéntese y dígame que consiguió-

-Pues la señorita Marlow tiene un amante parece ser su terapeuta y esta ya se ah recuperado-

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-La señorita Susana ya puede caminar-

-¡¿Qué?- Exclamo Albert escupiendo su trago

-Si señor además parece ser que la señora del servicio la tal Sandra se ah hecho amiga de la señorita Candice-

-¿Puedo preguntar cómo es que lo sabe?-

-No señor, lo siento-

-¿Es todo lo que tiene para mí?-

-Si señor… -_"como si fuera poco lo que le traigo viejo chismoso" _Pensaba para sí.

-No se preocupe, venga la próxima semana-

Murphy salía y George entraba.

-George prepara mis maletas-

-¿A dónde va señor?- Pregunto este dirigiéndose hacia su armario

-Lo que te diré George mi querido amigo es que ya no será más un trió si no un cuarteto- Explico mientras guiñaba un ojo y sonreía.

En la mansión de Grandchester…

-¡Sandra que pasó!-

-Que la bestia se resbalo- murmuro esta

-¿Por qué no la estas ayudando?-

-No se- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos- ¿Por qué no va usted?-

-No se… ¿Y si me muerde?-

-¡Por dios nadie la ah ayudado!- Dijo Candice bajando las escaleras. Susana se encontraba sentada con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

-Vamos Susana te ayudare-Dijo Candice mientras la levantaba

-Suéltame maldita-

-Desagradecida bestia- Murmuro Candy sin soltarla, Terry y Sandra observaban desde la escalera-¿Qué no van a ayudarme?-

-Eh…si…- Dijeron ambos bajando con lentitud

Después de un rato Susana se encontraba en su habitación Terry se había encargado de levantarla (de mala gana) y mientras le serbia un vaso de agua para "cerciorarse de que estaba bien" Sandra y Candice conversaban

-¿Por qué no la ayudó Sandra?-

-Teníamos miedo seño-

-Miedo ¿De qué?- Dijo sonriendo

-Es que usted no la conoce esa vieja es una…

-Ya entendí Sandra pero déjame preguntarte algo ¿Si?-

-Dígame soy toda oídos-

-¿De verdad se te cayo? ¿O tú la…

-¿Pero quién me cree señorita?- Interrumpió con indignación—Yo nunca haría algo así como va a creer… si me disculpa me retiro ¡Estoy cansada de que me crean una asesina!-

-Oh Sandra discúlpeme pero es que yo…disculpe-

-Buenas noches- _"si bien sabía yo que esas clasecitas de actuación me iban a servir en americe" _ Pensó para sí…

_¡CONTINUARA…!_

_NOTAS:_

_CHICAS MUY BUENOS DIAS, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO Y RECUERDEN QUE CHIQUITOS PERO PICOSITOS JEJE BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ESPERARE CON ANSIAS SUS PROXIMOS COMENTARIOS. Y NO DEJEN DE DECIRME QUE CREEN QUE LE FALTA O QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE HUBIERA YA QUE ESTOY AQUÍ PARA USTEDES Y POR USTEDES. LAS QUIERE JENNIFER HERNANDEZ._


	10. Capitulo Nueve

-Buenos días- Dijo Albert cuando Vicky abrió la puerta.

-Bueno- Murmuro ella deslumbrada por la guapura de este

-¿Disculpe?-

-Bueno-s días- Reía con nerviosismo.

-¿Se encuentra el señor Terrence Grandchester?-

-No, salió a comerse a la señorita Candice-

-¡¿QUE?-

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Salió a desayunar con la señorita Candice- Dijo sonrojada- Pero pase la señora Marlow lo atenderá-

-Gracias- _"vaya chica rara…pero no cabe duda que es muy linda"_

Albert miraba a su alrededor mientras Vicky salía del despacho.

-Muchas gracias-

-Las que lo adornan-Murmuro nuevamente

-¿Disculpe? No la escuche bien-

-Que…lo espera la señora- Albert entraba al despacho con la maleta en mano y Vicky cerraba la puerta, para después pegar el oído a esta.

-¡Vicky! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunto Sandra limpiándose las manos con el delantal.

-Ay tía pues es que entro un señor güero y de ojos azules buscando al joven Terrence y la bestia lo está atendiendo y yo…

-Conque andas de chismosa eh- Pues Vicky no se separaba de la puerta.

-Tía perdóneme- Se excuso mientras se sonrojaba

-Es que así no se hace muchacha tonta. Mira tienes que agarrarte un vaso de estos y como si estuvieras ahí- Dijo Sandra imitándola.

En un restaurant se encontraban nuevamente Terrence y Candice…

-¿Terry porque no dejas de mirarme?- Dijo candy ya sonrojada.

-Es que aun no olvido lo que traías puesto ayer-

-¡Terry! Ni lo menciones, fue un error-

Silencio nuevamente y es que esa mañana candy se había llevado una gran sorpresa.

_¡Flash-Back!_

_Candice después del cansancio de la noche anterior había decidido dormir con la ropa que le había regalado Sandra. Cuando despertó en la mañana creyendo que era Sandra quien estaba dentro de su habitación._

_-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Con que si esperabas a que volviera?- Dijo Terrence sentándose a la orilla de su cama._

_-¡NO!- Contesto cubriéndose con las sabanas-¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-Vengo por ti…hoy es nuestro día…-_

_-¿Nuestro día?-_

_-Ya sabes gusana me dijo los horarios ayer por la noche-_

_-¿Gusana? No te basta con decirle bestia verdad-_

_-Digamos que es un gusano enorme que come gente entonces es un…_

_-¿Gusano bestia?- Interrumpió Candy_

_-Si…exacto te dejo para que te cambies…a menos que quieras quedarte aquí y no cambiarte-_

_-En un momento bajo Terry- Dijo sonrojada._

_-Sabes no dejes de sonrojarte, no sabía que tus pecas se vieran tan bien coloradas- Dijo riendo mientras salía de ahí._

_¡Fin del flas-back!_

-Candy terminemos con esto de una buena vez- dijo Terry poniéndose serio.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Tú sabes igual que yo que esto es una verdadera estupidez…vamos solo llevamos unos días con este estúpido trato…y yo…yo te necesito a ti Candy solo a ti…-

-Terry yo también siento lo mismo-Murmuro.

-Pecosa escapémonos de la bestia antes de que nos coma-

-¿Pero cómo?-

En la biblioteca…

-Dígame señor Andrew en que puedo servirle-

-Venia a preguntarle si me permitiría hospedarme aquí durante unos días-

-¿Qué? ¿Escuche bien?-

-Así es señorita Marlow, quería descansar por un momento de tanto trabajo y bueno la gente que va tras de mi…le aseguro que solo serán unos días…-

-Tendría que hablarlo con Terrence y el no se encuentra aquí-

-Si, la empleada me dijo que fue a…comerse a Candice- Dijo recordando a la amable pelinegra que lo había recibido…

-¡¿DISCULPE?-

-Me dejara quedar entonces… ya sé que Candice está aquí no tiene nada que ocultar iré ah mi habitación, con permiso-

-¡Espere! ¡Oiga!- Pero era demasiado tarde

Afuera Albert había encontrado a la chica escuchando…

-¡Disculpe señor Andrew!- Dijo agachando la mirada.

-No te preocupes, llámame Albert ¿cómo te llamas tú?-

-Vi-Vic…

-¿Victoria?- Pues esta no dejaba de tartamudear, ella solo asintió.

-Me guiarías a una habitación lejos de ella- Dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia el despacho…

-¡Por supuesto! Normalmente la bestia nunca sube- Dijo guiándolo

-¿La bestia?-

-Si…todos le llaman así-

-Con que todos eh-

-Hasta la seño Candy-

-Gracias preciosa- Dijo antes de entrar en su habitación ella solo se sonrojo como no había dejado de hacerlo desde que subían las escaleras.

La tarde paso y Candice y Terrence llegaban a casa cuando el sol ya se había ocultado. Sandra los recibía y les contaba las buenas nuevas.

-¿Albert esta aquí?- Dijo Candy con los ojos como platos

-Tan cierto como que me llamo Sandra Esmeralda Antonieta María de la Rosa Angélica Gabriela Martínez Olivera Cornejo- Dijo esta quedándose sin aire.

-¿Susana le dejo quedarse aquí? ¿Y ahora que trama?-

-Pues quien sabe patrón, pero sí que le digo que yo oí clarito cuando la señora casi, casi se ahogaba de la impresión-

-Pues ojala- Murmuro Candice estos ignorando su comentario prosiguieron.

-Mañana me toca estar con ella dios que tormento-

-Patrón, el otro día que fui al mercado traje purgante-

-¿Y no es nada grave?-

-No-

-¿Segura?-

-Tanto como que me llamo Sandra Esmeralda Antonieta…

-Ya entendí Sandra-

-Te veré mañana Terry, buenas noches-

-Claro Candy- Dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras que esta se sonrojaba, para cuando esta se retiro Sandra pregunto:

-¿Y a donde la llevo patrón? Porque sé que fueron a comerse ¡Que diga! A comer perdón pero donde pasaron el resto del día eh-

-No la toque Sandra-

-¿Segurito?-

-Tanto como que te llamas Sandra Esmeralda de la no sé qué-

-Ay patrón- Empezó a reír.

-Buenas noches Sandy- Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras aprovechaba para murmurar- Me harías un gran favor si le pusieras lo suficiente como para quitármela de encima dos días-

-Buenas noches patrón yo mañana le hago su trabajito-

_CONTINUARA…_

_Chicas buen día o noche tengan todas ustedes. Aquí les traigo un capitulo mas estaba pensando en la posibilidad de hacer un capitulo especialmente para Sandra/Vicky o ambas. Bueno ustedes díganme en sus comentarios. Discúlpenme por la tardanza pero estos días eh andado de aquí para allá. Ayúdenme chicas, díganme que les gustaría leer para el próximo capítulo. Con cariño su amiga Jennifer. _


	11. Capitulo Diez

La noche había pasado nadie dormía, candy pensaba en Terry este a su vez pensaba en lo que le había dicho a Sandra quien pensaba en cuanto purgante debería usar para con Susana quien pensaba en la sorpresiva llegada de Albert quien pensaba en la sirvienta la pelinegra ósea Vicky quien pensaba en Albert.

Sandra se levanto temprano para preparar el desayuno junto con Victoria esta le platicaba sobre su trabajito…

-¿Tía y no se va a morir?-

-¡Pues si no es veneno mujer!-

-¿Pero no es pecado?-

-Tú ves con ojos de pecado al señor Andrew, yo no estoy haciendo nada malo- Dijo Sandra tapando el frasco del purgante mientras observaba como su sobrina se ponía mas colorada que un tomate.

-Pues si se muere yo no sé-

-Tú no sabes nada y mejor calladita que ya sabes que esa vieja escucha todo- Termino de decir cuando escucho pasos acercarse.

-Buenos Días-

-Buenos Días señor Andrew- Dijo Vicky haciendo una reverencia

-Buen Día joven- Sonrió Sandra

-¿Qué desayunaremos hoy?- Dijo este sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pues si quiere ahorita mismo le preparo algo me imagino que querrá salir con Terrence-

Albert observaba a Victoria de arriba abajo esta no había dicho ni pio después de saludar y bajaba la cabeza.

-¿Te sientes incomoda Vicky?-

-¡¿Qué? No, no como va a usted creer eso, yo desayuno ayudo a preparar y…y si se muere…- Empezó Vicky a tartamudear.

-¡Victoria! Mejor ve a despertar a la señorita Candy ¡Muévele!- _"Muchacha tonta, no se le vaya a salir de la boca lo del purgante, nomas andan enamoradas y luego, luego se entontecen"._

_-_Con permiso- Murmuro

-¡Buenos Días!- Saludo Terry entrando a la cocina.

-Buen Día Terrence-

-¡Albert, amigo! ¿Qué tal dormiste?-

-Muy cómodo gracias-

-Sandra ¿Qué es eso que esta hay? Huele bien- Dijo levantando la tapa de una de las cazuelas.

-¡Deje hay!- Exclamo dándole un manotazo.

-Esta…bien- Susurro cuando entendió

-Es la comida especialmente para la bestia… -Murmuro Sandra

-Veo que todos ya están reunidos, buenos días- Dijo Susana entrando a la cocina…

-¡La invocaste!- Le dijo Terry a Sandra

-Buenos Días- Exclamo Albert sonriendo

-¡Buenos Días a Todos!- Entraba Candice a la cocina.

-No, no, no ya son muchos en mi cocina, váyanse de aquí- Dijo Sandra mientras empujaba a todos fuera de su…territorio. Sentados todos ya en la mesa del comedor discutían y recordaban.

-¿Cómo fue que contrataron a Sandy?- Pregunto Candy

-La compañía la mando a casa y listo- Contesto Susana secamente

-Pero no les ha dicho que era la doceava porque las demás ya habían huido de ella- Completo Terry

-Albert que sorpresa que estés aquí ¿saldrás a pasear con Terry?-

-Ah pues yo esperaba que saliéramos…

-Hoy es mi día, lo lamento pero saldrán mañana- Interrumpió la bestia mientras comía un poco más de su desayuno.

-¿No te sientes mal Susana? ¿Si es así mejor descansa no crees?- _"Sandra será mejor que tu veneno ese trabaje rápido que si no soy capaz de romperme una pierna ahora mismo con tal de no salir con ese gusano mordelón"._

-Me siento perfectamente Terrence- Lo que siguió de desayuno fue silencio… Albert esperaba que Vicky entrara en la habitación, Susana desayunaba y Terry esperaba verla retorcerse para poder escapar y Candy imaginaba lo que seguramente pasaba con la comida de la bestia. Cuando Sandra y victoria entraron en la habitación con el famoso postre. Terry dirigió su mirada a la Sandra con lo que esta contesto con un guiño.

-¡Pero qué rico!- Dijo Candy engullendo todo

-Vamos Candy disfrútalo lentamente-

-Señor Andrew cuando planea retirarse-

-Un día de estos, si a Vicky no le molesta- Dijo este embobado, Terry trago rápido y empezó a reír a carcajadas. Vicky solo…se sonrojo.

-¿Disculpe señor Andrew?-

-El quiso decir que si no te molesta pues unos varios…días…semanas poquitos nada más se queda si no te molesta a ti...-

-Disculpen debo retirarme los veré después- Dijo Albert levantándose de la mesa.

-¡Ay Terry ya cállate no te vayas a ahogar!- Exclamo candy dándole un manazo pues este no había dejado de reírse.

-¿Señora está bien?- Pregunto Vicky mirándola.

-Yo…me duele el estomago- Terry paro de reír en seco y la miro

-¿Necesitas algo Sus?-

-Mece…sito ir a un baño- Dijo Susana sonrojada Victoria la llevaba en su silla hacia otra habitación y Sandra salía de la cocina.

-Ya decía yo que usted era un impaciente tuve que echarle más a su postre- Se dirigía a Terry mientras se limpiaba las manos en su mandil.

-¡Terry!- Grito Candy con sorpresa, se lo había imaginado pero no lo creía.

-Solo un día pecas, solo un día- Dijo y estallo en risas nuevamente…

_NOTAS:_

_Chicas lamento la tardanza pero pues ya para que me disculpo estare mas seguidito por aquí se los aseguro. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado y pues ya saben consejos, tomatazos, videncias y todo lo que quieran déjenme un review gracias por no dejar de leerme._

_P.D:_

_Las invito a "El mundo de Terry" en facebook pasen las posadas con nosotras jeje las espero._

_Atte:_

_Jennifer Hernandez su amiga (:_


	12. Capitulo Once

Albert estaba sentado en una de las tantas bancas del parque observando las nubes pasar sobre su cabeza.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-

-Por supuesto-

-¿Por qué decidiste quedarte Albert?- Pregunto Terry mirando también las nubes.

-No le mentí a Susana cuando le dije que quería descansar-

-¿Por qué con nosotros?-

-Quería divertirme un poco- Dijo Albert empezando a reír.

-Es entretenido con Sandra ella lo hace todo divertido- Dijo Terry riendo también cuando recordó algo- También…"Vicky"- Exclamo observando su reacción, haciendo énfasis en "Vicky" Albert trago.

-Si-

-¿Te gusta?-

-¡No! ¡Por dios Terrence! ¡Podría ser mi madre!-

-¿Pero qué rayos?-

-Sandra es una buena….

-Hablo de Vicky idiota- Dijo Terry interrumpiéndolo.

-Vicky- Murmuro Albert-

-Estas enamorado- Susurro Terry viendo nuevamente las nubes.

-Mira esa parece un árbol- Cambio de tema Albert

-Eso parece… ¿un delantal? Como el de _"Vicky"_ – Sonrió Terry _"Con que así nos vamos a llevar" _Pensaba Albert cuando contesto…

-Y la de por haya un baby doll- Terry trago grueso…

En la casa….

-Susana ¿Estas mejor?- Decía Candy tocando la puerta del baño.

-¡LARGATE!-

-Es que tienes visita-

-ESO PUEDE ESPERAR MALDITA SEA-

-Entiendo… lo siento- Dijo dirigiéndose ahora a Ángel.

-No te preocupes la conozco- Sonrió, Ángel había llegado a buscar a Susana para llevarla con él a sus "terapias". Ángel a pesar de todo era un buen hombre.

-¿Y cómo va Susana?-

-Bien…-susurro Ángel-

-Parece que no estás muy contento con ello- Dijo candy caminando hacia la sala.

-La verdad es que me dolerá cuando no me necesite más-

-Puedo ver que eres sincero- Candy sonrió- Aunque debo admitir que se me hace raro que alguien pueda extrañar a Susana- Entonces ángel rompió en carcajadas.

-Es que yo…yo

-Es que el está enamorado de la bestia- Interrumpía Sandra-

-¡Sandra!- Exclamo candy

-Es la puritita verdad-

-Creo que debo irme con permiso- Decía un silencioso y sonrojado Ángel.

-No por nada dicen que hay un roto para un descocido- Dijo Sandra

-¿Dónde está Vicky?-

-Debe estar arriba, ¿Por qué?-

-Necesito hablar con ella-

Candy no había olvidado lo pasado esa mañana, conocía a Albert y había algo en su mirada que la había hecho pensar, el hecho de que Victoria estuviera tan sonrojada y apenada cuando era una muchacha viva y alegre como su tía la hacía tener un pensamiento de ilusión y esperanza por Albert. Estaba buscando a Vicky cuando paso por el baño donde se suponía estaría Susana, entro a la habitación esperando ayudarla cuando escucho unos pasos, _"seguro es Vicky" _pensó pero que sorpresa se llevaría al mirar a Susana caminar sin ninguna complicación.

Salió de esa habitación tan silenciosa como había entrado. ¿Dónde estaría Terrence? ¿Ahora que Susana estaba bien que la detenía? ¿Podría tener una vida aparte con Terry? ¿Podría tener la familia que tanto deseaba? Todo apuntaba a un rotundo si pero había algo que ella había olvidado…."El trato"

En las calles de la ciudad Albert y Terry caminaban, recordando, reviviendo, cuando el primero choco con alguien.

-Disculpe yo…- Aunque enmudeció al ver con quien había chocado.

-Señor Andrew, disculpe fue mi culpa- Dijo Vicky mientras recogía las cosas del mandado.

-No, no, fue mi culpa, deja que te ayude-

Terry vio esos ojos, los mismos ojos que había visto Candy, algo estaba surgiendo y él no quería terminar con ello.

-Me tengo que ir Albert te veré después-

Pero Albert escucho esto como un susurro lejano, muy lejano cuando accidentalmente (Tal cliché de película o novela) tomo la mano de Vicky. Un silencio para nada incomodo surgió, sus manos juntas y sus ojos en la misma dirección. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en una acera transitada y que hacían que los demás transe ausentes tuvieran que rodear o saltar.

-Disculpen jóvenes, no quise molestarlos pero están estorbando a los demás caminantes- Dijo un uniformado rompiendo la burbuja. Vicky solo se sonrojo y levanto rápidamente entonces, Albert y ella, caminaron juntos silenciosamente…

-¡SANDRA!- Gritaba Candy mientras buscaba a esta.

-No grite por favor, que tengo un dolor de cabeza que…- No la dejo terminar cuando ya le estaba preguntando lo siguiente:

-¿Le diste un purgante a Susana verdad?-

-Hay señorita como va a creer…

-Sandra, dime-

-Bueno, quizá sí, solo poquito, yo no hice nada malo-

-¿Solo era purgante?- Quería asegurarse, quizá lo que le dio Sandra la hizo levantarse de una manera milagrosa o la más probable era que Susana siempre había sido un gusano bestia mentiroso.

-Si ¿Por qué?-

-¿Estás segura Sandra?-

-Tan segura como de que me llamo Sandra Esmeralda Antonieta María de la Rosa Angélica Gabriela Martínez Olivera Cornejo-

Albert y Victoria habían llegado el se dirigió hacia su habitación y esta hacia la cocina, no habían dicho ni pio. Susana estaba enojada, no había salido en la mayor parte del día del baño, y Candy esperaba ansiosamente a Terry para contarle lo que había visto.

En la cena no se presento ni Terry mucho menos Susana (Por obvias razones) y en la mesa el silencio estaba de sobra, Albert no había dejado de pensar en lo de esa tarde, la sensación de la mano de Vicky bajo la suya, su mirada, de solo recordar unos escalofríos tremendos viajaban por su cuerpo.

La noche había llegado y Candy se encontraba dando vueltas en la habitación de Terry que era suya, ustedes entienden, cuando escucho que su puerta se abría.

-¿Terry?-

-¿Me esperabas pecas?- Dijo sin evitar sonreír.

-Pues si necesito decirte algo muy importante-

-Yo también tengo algo importante que decir, pero tú primero- Exclamo mientras se acercaba a la cama de Candy, su cama, como sea…

-Es que hoy cuando estaba buscando a Vicky entre a la recamara de Susana, quise ayudarla y escuche unos pasos supuse que sería Vicky pero…Terry vi a Susana…ella…ella ya puede…

-¡TERRENCE! ¿DONDE ESTAS?- Se escucharon venir los gritos del piso de abajo.

-¡La bestia!- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Ya sabía yo que la ayuda de Sandra me duraría poco, volveré en un momento Candy - Se despedía mientras besaba una pecosa mejilla.

-Pero Terry…

-Volveré, no te preocupes-

_**¡CONTINUARA!**_

_H__ola chicas, espero se encuentren muy bien, algo tarde pero presente, ¡Feliz Navidad! Aunque ya paso jeje pero ¡Prospero Año Nuevo! Ese si aun no llega jeje. Gracias por leer, suscribirse, comentar y todo lo que ustedes hacen. Estoy aquí por y para ustedes (Sin olvidar la felicidad de un final con Candy y Terry) Hasta Luego._

_Atte. Jennifer Hernández_


	13. Capitulo Doce

_Primero que nada debo decir que se acerca el final, pues seguiré con otros proyectos, me parece que este es de los primeros capítulos en los que escribo con seriedad._

Candy se quedo callada, observando la puerta escuchando el silencio, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, Terry y el amor que sentía por él, lo raro que actuaban Albert y Vicky últimamente, Sandra usando purgante, pero lo remarcado con letras rojas…Susana caminaba.

Bajo entonces sin importarle que se encontrara solo con un camisón, bajo corriendo las escaleras tan rápido como podía. Por primera vez pasaría algo serio en esa casa. Cuando al pasar por el cuarto de Susana escucho a Terry.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Terry estoy harta de que todos estén en contra de mí-

-¿Y qué era lo que esperabas? Después de todo has destrozado no solo mi vida, si no la de ellos.- Exclamo con tono frio.

-Esta es mi casa y he decidido que Candy y Albert se larguen de aquí de una buena vez.-

-Pues yo me voy con ellos, este estúpido trato fue idea tuya-

-Lo sé, fue un error pero tú no te vas de aquí, antes muerta Terry-

-¡Por Dios Susana! ¡Tú no me necesitas!- Grito

-¡Por tu culpa estoy en una silla de ruedas! ¡Me lo debes!-

-Yo no te pedí que me quitaras del trayecto de las luces, hubiera preferido morir a estar sin Candy-

-¡Siempre Candy maldición! ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no?-

-Ella tiene ¡C-O-R-A-Z-O-N Susana!

-No me puedes dejar, hare que tu vida sea un infierno- Decía Susana mientras comenzaba a derramar lagrimas.

-El infierno lo tendré siempre que este a tu lado, ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?- Entonces Candy entro, entro y observo a Susana, entro y miro a Terry. Este pensaba que como la última vez Candy decidiría por los dos, que como la última vez pondría primero a los otros que a su verdadero amor. Pero se sorprendió cuando esta exclamo:

-Levántate Susana-

-¿Acaso eres tonta o retrasada?-

-¡No te permito que le hables así!- Grito Terry, y Susana cayo.

-Susana termina con esta farsa, por favor-

-No se dé que hablas candy, pero yo también quiero que terminemos con este trato que no es más que estúpido-

-Yo se que puedes caminar, lo que no se es porque te esfuerzas tanto en separar a Terry de mi-

-Porque no lo mereces-

-¿Quién eres tú para decidir eso?-

-Soy quien lo salvo-

-Te lo repito Susana, hubiese preferido morir-

Silencio nuevamente, incomodo silencio, cuando interrumpió Sandra…

-Saquen a esa farsante de aquí- Todos sorprendidos dirigieron su mirada a la señora de mandil. Ella continúo:

-Elemental mi querido Watson- Dijo imitando los gestos del ficticio Sherlock Holmes. – ¡Esa bestia infernal es una farsante!- Dijo alzando la voz- ¡Ella puede caminar!-

Para que escribir, ustedes saben que esa farsa ya había sido descubierta.

-Joven Terrence, señorita Candy ¿Acaso no me creen?-Dijo preocupada.

-Bueno Sandra, lo que pasa es que, pues ya lo sabemos-Exclamo avergonzándose al ver la cara de desilusión que ponía la rechoncha señora.

-Pues ni modo… ¿Y ahora qué? ¿La linchamos?- Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Sandra! Es una farsante, no una bruja-

-Pues yo lo pondría en duda- Respondió Terry mirando a ambas mujeres mientras aguantaba una risilla.

En la habitación donde se hospedaba Albert escuchaba varios gritos y algo del escándalo que sucedía haya abajo. Al salir de su habitación se topo con Vicky, inmediatamente vinieron a su mente las imágenes de esa tarde cuando choco con ella, su mano debajo de la suya…

-Hola- Dijo ella sonrojada.

-Hola Vicky-

-Parece que algo sucede haya abajo ¿no?-

-Eso me parece- Respondió atontadamente, perdiéndose en sus ojos color chocolate.

-¿Iba a bajar a ver cierto?- Vicky se sonrojaba cada vez más, podía percibir como Albert la miraba sin piedad. Se veía tan guapo, traía la pijama, seguramente planeaba dormir cuando escucho el escándalo.

-¿Bajamos juntos?-

-Ah…si-

-Digo es que, no se sabe que pueda pasar con esa bola de locos, tu sabes-

-Lo sé perfectamente señor Andrew- Al decirlo intento no mirarlo, se sentía desnuda ante su mirada, frágil. Pasaran pocos segundos para que este la tomara del hombro y deslizara su mano por su brazo para hacerla girar de frente a él.

-No me llames así Vicky, no soy tan viejo-

-Pero es que yo…-Este la interrumpió poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios color carmín…

-Vicky, yo…yo no sé que siento pero yo…- Albert intentaba decirle cuanto la quería, que se había enamorado, o al menos eso era lo que su corazón le gritaba. Cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Vicky dio un suspiro y dejándolo en las escaleras se dirigió a la puerta, este la siguió.

-Buenas Noches, disculpen que este aquí tan tarde pero necesito hablar con Terrence- Decía un Ángel con cara de desesperación.

Todos entonces se encontraban en la habitación de Susana, el estrés empezaba a comérsela viva. Candy la había visto al igual que Sandra. Ángel parecía que venía a delatarla, y Terry le decía que no la soportaba más. Todo su plan empezaba a caérsele encima como una lluvia de quejas y de reclamos.

-¿Qué querías decirme?- Dijo Terry rompiendo así el silencio que reinaba.

-Me gustaría hablarlo a solas- Contesto Ángel ante tal capricho.

-Ahora nadie ocultara nada, si lo sabré yo que lo sepan todos-

-Ángel ¿Qué quieres?- Dijo Susana preocupándose cada vez mas.

-Sus, por favor acaba con esto de una vez, hazlo tu, no lo quiero hacer yo…-

-¡¿Hacer qué?- Expresó Terry cada vez más desesperado.

-¡Esta bien, está bien!-Grito Susana. Terminemos juntos con esto Ángel, pero juntos ¿cierto?-

-Jamás te dejaría sola-

En un acto reflejo Terry tomo a Candy de la cintura sujetándola con fuerza, acto del cual todos se percataron. Candy no se resistió, jamás le incomodaba la cercanía de Terry.

Albert igualando el gesto tomo la mano de Vicky, esta pego un brinco y detuvo su respirar instantáneamente, aunque tampoco se lo impidió.

-Terry, Candy, tengo algo que decirles, dejando a un lado el estúpido trato que hicimos y también olvidando el hecho de que puedo caminar- Dijo poniéndose de pie- Este tiempo que ha pasado no fue solo un trato del cual pudieron jurarme loca, si, puedo caminar, y el instante en el que me levante de mi silla no pensé en lo feliz que sería con Terry ni tampoco pensé en que lo dejaría y me quedaría para siempre con Ángel- Dijo acercándose lentamente a él- Todo esto no fue en vano, he cambiado, y puedo decir que aun sigo siendo una excelente actriz- Sonrió para sí, para todos- Supuse que si te decía que podía caminar me dejarías inmediatamente Terry, pero también supuse que no tendrías el suficiente valor de irla a buscar inmediatamente por miedo, y tu Candice al saber de nuestra ruptura no lo buscarías tampoco, el no se animaría a ir por ti y tu pensarías que ya te olvido. Yo… no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados…

La voz de Susana fue desapareciendo para los odios de Terry quien observaba a Susana. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de escuchar? ¿Era un sueño o una realidad?

Entonces vio a su alrededor, los ojos verde esmeralda de candy se encontraban vidriosos y sentía un ardor en su mano por tenerla justo en la estrecha cintura de esta, Sandra había tomado asiento en uno de los sillones como si eso no fuese nuevo para ella miro a Ángel quien abrazaba a Susana mientras ella hablaba, a Albert que sostenía la mano de Vicky y ambos estaban sonrojados, tan o más rojos que un tomate

¿Cómo había pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo? Entonces la voz de Susana recobro su volumen.

_Continuara…_


	14. Capitulo Trece

-¿Entonces qué te parece esto Terry?- Pregunto Susana

-Puedo decirte que hubiese preferido que te lo ahorraras desde un principio, con unas buenas bofetadas me hubiese sido suficiente- Dijo con una media sonrisa, como respuesta a esto Candy se aferro cada vez más a él.

-Así es joven Grandchester, pero si no hubiese sido por la bestia el señor Andrew y mi Vicky no se hubiesen enamorado- Dijo Sandra pícaramente.

-¿Y tu sabias todo esto Sandra?- Pregunto Candice sorprendida.

-Algo así señorita Candy, una no es tonta- Respondió guiñando un ojo.

-Sí pero yo no sabía lo del purgante, vieja bruja-Le dijo Susana con ojos furiosos, y así los presentes estallaron en risas, menos Susana.

-Bueno pero digan algo- Dijo Ángel refiriéndose a Albert y Vicky.

-Pues…yo…yo…-No terminaba de decir Vicky cuando Albert interrumpió.

-Yo también me enamore, para que negarlo- Dijo abrazándola mientras sonreía.

Un rojo invadió la cara de Victoria ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ese hombre tan guapo y caballeroso se había fijado en ella? Debía admitir que este hombre le había llamado la intención pero nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado que semejante cosa sucediera.

-Creo que nosotros debemos retirarnos- Exclamo Ángel

-Yo también lo creo, se quedan en su casa, volveremos después por mis cosas-

-¿Te mudaras Susana?- Pregunto Candice

-Iré a vivir con Ángel- Contesto sonrojada.

-Esta es tu casa Susana, nosotros debemos irnos-Dijo Terry

-Yo también debería marcharme, pero solo me iré si Vicky viene conmigo- señalo Albert mirándola. Esto era demasiado, parecía una novela, ella lo miro y se desvaneció en los brazos de este…

-¡SANTA MADRE DE DIOS!-Grito Sandra al ver a su sobrina derrumbarse.

-Sera mejor que todos pasemos la noche aquí, ha sido llena de gritos y sonrojos en especial-Susana rio- Mañana en el desayuno nos pondremos desacuerdo-

-Me parece perfecto- Concordó Terry. Albert cargo a Vicky en sus brazos y junto a Sandra subieron a su habitación.

-Buenas Noches- Grito desde la puerta el rubio.

-Que descansen- dijo candy saliendo detrás de Terry dejando a la pareja a solas.

-No tengo sueño ¿Vamos al estudio?-

-Claro…-

Al entrar Candy tomo asiento en uno de los sillones y Terry se sirvió una copa de whiskey.

-Vaya noche-Suspiro

-Hoy no falto quien se sonrojara, Susana tenía razón- Candy sonrió.

El tomo asiento a su lado y la miro:

-Así que no te quieres separar de mi eh pecosa- Dijo pícaro

-Así que prefieres morir a estar sin mi eh malcriado- Replico.

Ambos rieron y tomo su mano nuevamente.

-¿Qué será de nosotros Candy?-

-Dímelo tu Terry-

-Vayámonos de aquí, casémonos, tengamos una familia y envejezcamos juntos, ¿Te parece?-

-Una estupenda idea claro que si, tienes nuestra vida planeada- Candy se sonrojo mientras reía un poco de lo directo que había sido Terrence.

-¿Es un sí?- Pregunto nuevamente besando su hombro.

-Si-susurro mientras se estremecía, el suspiro…

-Te amo pecosa-

-Y yo a ti Terry- dijo a punto de llanto mientras se recargaba en su pecho.

-Yo tampoco puedo creer que esto esté pasando-

-Después de todo, fue algo divertido-

-Eso ni quien lo niegue-

Silencio, nuevamente silencio, pero ese silencio jamás incomodaría, por el hecho de que estar al lado del otro bastaba y estaban de mas las palabras.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la pelirroja…

-Aquí está el alcohol- Dijo Sandra al entrar en la habitación, Albert que estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama se preparaba con el algodón para despertarla, Sandra lo detuvo…

-Joven, esperece un ratito ¿no?-

-¿Para qué Sandra?- Pregunto curioso.

-Pues es que yo quiero hablar con usted de mi muchacha- Explico mirando a Vicky…

-Fue por lo que dije hace unos momentos-

-Sabe estoy segura de que esta mujer jamás se imagino que algo así le pasaría-

-¿Qué?-

-Oh pues que un príncipe llegara y se enamorara de ella-

-No soy un príncipe- Albert rio.

-Pues para ella usted si lo es, mira mi muchacha se enamoro y pues si ella se quiere ir con usted pues llévesela, nomas que se la encargo- Dijo Sandra con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Sandra…-Susurro Albert.

-Es que es como mi hija…desde que mi hermana murió pues la chamaca se crio conmigo...-

-Comprendo- Dijo Albert acariciando la frente de la durmiente.

-¿Usted la quiere de adevis no?-

-Con el alma…-

-Bueno, pues yo me voy tranquila, no quiero despedirme-

-¿Se va? ¿A dónde?- Pregunto Albert sorprendido.

-¡Pues a mi pueblo joven! Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí y pos la mera verdad no quiero decirle adiós a mi Vicky ahí usted me despide-

-Sandra no se vaya… ¿Por qué no se va con nosotros?-

-Como cree, si nomas voy a ser un estorbo- Contesto jugando con su mandil…

-Para nada Sandra…usted vendría siendo mi suegra, si Vicky acepta por supuesto- Explico sonrojado.

-Ahí ya es bien tarde, mejor déjela dormir y mañana hablamos de esto como dijo la gusana-

-Yo…yo me quedare un rato más aquí-

-Ta bueno pues, buenas noches, pórtese bien-

-Buenas noches, si no se preocupe- Contesto con una risa nerviosa…

"_Estos jóvenes de ahora" _–Dijo Sandra para si detrás de la puerta.

-Ya se fue Vicky- dijo Albert desde el pasillo.

-Casi casi me agarro llorando por lo que dijo mi tía- Contesto levantándose de la cama.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Si, gracias-

-Discúlpame-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por tremenda sorpresa que te hice-

-Sr. Andrew… ¿usted me quiere tanto como dice?- Pregunto sonrojada mientras miraba por su ventana.

-Quizá mas- Contesto colocándose detrás suyo-¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no me llames así?- Pregunto sonriendo mientras la giraba hacia él con dulzura.

-Es la costumbre- Contesto sin mirarlo.

-¿Tú también me quieres Vicky?- Exclamo mientras la abrazaba.

Primero hubo silencio, ella no podía articular palabra, era tanta la cercanía…podía apreciar el olor de sus ropas y el calor de su abrazo.

-Si- susurro avergonzada.

-No te escucho-

-Que si- dijo separándose.

-¿Entonces te gustaría irte conmigo?-

-Si-susurro nuevamente.

-No lo soporto…-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Vicky por primera vez mirándolo.

-El besarte- dijo acercándose a ella peligrosamente, estaba demasiado cerca, ella podía escuchar su respiración y sentía como si de un brinco su corazón fuese a salirse de su pecho. El suspiro al sentir el nerviosismo de ella y beso su mejilla, quizá demasiado cerca de la comisura de su boca. Él le sonrió y ella avergonzada perdió nuevamente el conocimiento…

-No otra vez- Dijo Albert para sí sosteniéndola en brazos…

En el primer piso Terry al escuchar la pesada respiración de candy supuso que dormía profundamente. Vaya que la vida que llevaron durante ese corto pero larguísimo tiempo no era nada fácil.

La alzo en brazos y la llevo a la habitación, corrió las cortinas y se dispuso a observarla. Con ese delicado camisón color bermellón, su pecho subía y bajaba al rito de su respiración y sus rizos dorados se encontraban por toda su almohada… No olvido mirar su rostro por el momento bañado con la luz de la luna, con esas dulces pecas que inundaban su respingada nariz. Y esos parpados que ahora escondían sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda…suspiro.

-No puedo creer que seas mía- Exclamo con miedo a tocarla, como si fuera un sueño y pronto su cuerpo se desvaneciera de entre las sabanas. Le basto con observarla hasta quedarse dormido…

_Hola:_

_¡Buen día queridísimas lectoras! ¿Qué ha sido de su vida? Espero que se encuentren de maravilla, heme aquí trayéndoles nuevo capítulo después de siglos de no actualizar y como siempre ¿Para qué les doy excusas? Debo decir que después de haber leido esta mañana un comentario me dio tanta motivación que dije: No les seguiré fallando y aquí estoy. Gracias por sus comentarios y por su larga espera que deseo sientan que valió la pena. Nos acercamos al final y pues seguiré con otras historias que tengo en mente. ¡Gracias por todo!_

EXTRA:

Estando sentada frente a mi escritorio pensando en cómo se desarrollaría la historia escuche un toque en mi puerta.

-Adelante- Dije yo con molestia, no deseaba ser interrumpida.

-Hola-

-¡Hola Terrence! ¿Qué te trae por acá?- Pregunte curiosa.

-Pues me gustaría haber venido a saludarte y a invitarte a comer pero te tengo una queja- Vi como su rostro se empezaba a oscurecer, sabía que debía temer.

-Te escucho-

-Bueno… ¡¿PORQUE ALBERT TIENE MAS ROMANCE QUE YO?-

-Terry calma por favor, tu sabes cómo está la situación, mi imaginación anda perdida y bueno con Albert me nace y yo…-

-¿Me estás diciendo que te has cansado de mi? Ese maldito te está llevando al lado oscuro, pronto harás que tenga un romance con MI candy por favor recapacita- Dijo arrodillándose. Me puse de pie y me acerque a él.

-No para nada Terry, para nada. Mira, te prometo que te lo recompensare en el próximo capítulo ¿sí?-

-Mas te vale- Dijo oscureciéndose nuevamente.- ¡que tengas un lindo día!-Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-Igual Terry- Una sorpresa y tensión me invadió entonces, ahora necesito exprimirme para poder cumplirle el caprichito a ese…

¿Ustedes podrían ayudarme? Díganme que si porfavorsito. Solo díganme en sus comentarios que les gustaría ver. ¡Gracias!


	15. Capitulo Catorce

Tome un diccionario y mis dedos hojearon las paginas…

"_Boda: Ceremonia religiosa o civil, mediante la cual se celebra el comienzo del matrimonio"_

Que simples se leían aquellas palabras en el diccionario que había tomado del librero… Dando vueltas y vueltas en el despacho, esperando a que Terry terminara de empacar para ambos mudarse a su nuevo departamento. Apenas recordaba la noche anterior donde se quedo dormida entre sus brazos en uno de los sillones, despertó en la mañana y el la miraba con esos azul zafiro que tanto amaba.

_¡Flash Back!_

_-Buen día pecosa- Recargado en su costado derecho observaba con atención la silueta que se dibujaba bajo las sabanas, los rizos desparramados sobre su _almohada_ y los bostezos que en su boca hallaba._

_-Hola Terry- Contesto sonriendo, se levanto y estiro cuan pudo. Un nuevo día comenzaba y un nuevo comienzo juntos también._

_-¿Lista?-_

_-¿Para qué?-_

_-Para marcharnos- Ella lo miro sorprendido- ¿O es que has cambiado de opinión?- Pregunto preocupado._

_-No es eso, solo que…aun no lo creo-_

_El tomo asiento y coloco algunos de sus rizos detrás de su oreja…_

_-Podemos esperar entonces, pero no en este lugar-_

_-No quiero esperar, hagámoslo de una vez, no perdamos tiempo- Replico mirándolo nerviosa._

_-¿Te casaras conmigo?- Pregunto ilusionado._

_-Lo haría hoy mismo- Contesto sonriéndole._

_-Entonces no te preocupes por nada, yo hare todo, tu solo disfruta que yo disfrutare de ti- Explico mientras besaba su hombro._

_El desayuno paso entre risa y risa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo todos se encontraban reunidos en el comedor._

_-Todos bajan tarde para desayunar, pero que costumbre, a mí se me hace que se desvelaron haciendo cosas que no- Dijo Sandra molesta._

_-No lo creo, Vicky se desmayo y durmió toda la noche, solo pude contemplar la manera en la que dormía - dijo Albert mirándola con ternura_

_-William calla- dijo sonrojada._

_-No te preocupes Albert, me termino pasando lo mismo- Contesto Terry riendo- El único que seguro se desvelo anoche fue Ángel con eso de que Susana está estrenando piernas- _

_Susana casi escupe el jugo que bebía y Ángel tocia aun con la comida en la boca. Las risas se escuchaban en todo el lugar pero el momento de las decisiones y partidas estaba por llegar._

_-Ángel y yo dejaremos la casa, nos casaremos en unos cuantos meses- Comenzó Susana, el rencor y el odio habían abandonado el lugar hace mucho y todos felicitaron a la pareja._

_-Pos qué bueno que se casa, pa que tenga quien la dome señora, nomas me falta que se case mi Vicky y la señorita Candy haber pa cuando- Dijo Sandra sentándose junto a Susana como Juan en su casa._

_-Tenlo por seguro Sandra- Contesto Terry._

_-Nosotros también nos marchamos- Dijo Albert tomando la mano de Victoria._

_-No seremos los únicos que quedemos aquí entonces- Replico Terry, Candy se sorprendió de alguna manera al ver que este no avisaba sobre su próxima y también cercana boda, comprendió- Nos vamos esta misma tarde- Concluyeron ambos_

_La mañana transcurrió, las cajas se veían por todo el salón y todos subían y bajan con cosas que empacar._

_¡Fin del Flash-Back!_

La hora de las despedidas había llegado, los primeros en marchar habían sido Albert y Victoria.

-Tía la extrañare- Dijo Vicky con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No llore mija, usted sea feliz y ahí disfrute de su rubio, haber cuando nos vemos, yo me voy pa mi pueblo…-

-Sandra ¿Por qué no viene con nosotros?-

-¡No, no, no, no! ¿Para qué? Nomas voy a estorbar, mejor me ponen mi casita aparte y ahí nos vemos- dijo sin vergüenza, todos rieron.

-Terrence, nos veremos después, mas te vale que no lastimes a Candy-

-No te preocupes, pero tu cuidado con Vicky, que si no Sandra va a querer echarte un purgante que ¡Nombre! Ni te digo ¿Verdad Susana?-

-Sigo sin ver lo gracioso- Contesto seria.

Y después de una emotiva y triste despedida hacia los demás marcharon…Los segundos en irse fueron Terry y Candy, a los cuales Susana deseo la mejor de las suertes…

El coche subía y bajaba colinas sin parar ¿A dónde se dirigían? Se preguntaba internamente Candy, pero al ver esa magnífica sonrisa dibujada en los labios de Terry decidió callar y disfrutar del tranquilo silencio. Estaba algo nerviosa, pero de alguna manera la tranquilizaba el ver por la ventana, el pasar los arboles y las montañas hasta que poco a poco se quedo dormida. Despertó horas después en una cama con dosel blanco, observo con detenimiento la habitación, las paredes estaban cubiertas por un azul oscuro y los muebles de caoba estaban por todo lugar, se levanto y se dirigió al balcón, miro entonces una perfecta vista, con el sol apunto de ocultarse, detrás de ella el sonido de la puerta se escucho, era el seguramente no se giro y aguardo a que el la acompañara. Este la tomo por la cintura y apoyando su barbilla en su hombro le hablo:

-¿Dormiste bien?-

-Si… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?-

-Prácticamente toda la tarde-

-Disculpa, debiste aburrirte todo este tiempo por mi culpa-

-No te preocupes por eso, fue bastante entretenido verte dormir otra vez, lo que cambio esta ocasión fue el hecho de que te cargue desde el auto hasta aquí y que susurrabas mi nombre medio dormida-

El la giro y tomo su pecoso y entonces sonrojado rostro entre sus manos, se acerco lentamente y con dulzura tomo sus labios. Candice no se negó. Al separarse el pregunto:

-¿Cuándo nos casamos?-

-Mañana- Contesto sin inmutarse

-¿Mañana?- Pregunto incrédulo y comenzó a reírse.

-No te rías- Contesto haciendo un puchero –Si no quieres no-

-Disculpa- Replico Terry volviendo a abrazarla.

-Entiendo que sea increíble, pero acostúmbrate-

-¿Estás segura de que mañana? ¿No quieres avisarle a tu familia y organizar una gran boda?-

-No quiero una gran boda, pero si que la gente que quiero este, lo había olvidado- Murmuro Candy mirando hacia el horizonte

-¿Te parece si vamos a cenar? Sé que el amor atonta pero no tanto-

-Calla, y si, vamos ¿Pero donde cenaremos?-

-Tú no te preocupes por eso, te tengo una sorpresa- Explico sacando de su bolsillo un pañuelo y le vendo los ojos.

-¿Qué haces Terry?- Comenzó a reír Candy

-Es una sorpresa te digo, no veas, que así no se vale- La guio con ternura por las escaleras hasta llegar a una gran puerta, la abrió lentamente y con un dedo en sus labios indico silencio a los presentes en esta. Deshizo con cuidado el pañuelo que cubrían sus ojos.

-Aun no los abras, espera a que yo te lo pida- La guio unos pasos más y la hizo detenerse, entonces susurro a su oído:

-¿Y que si mejor nos casamos hoy y no mañana?-

-Terry…-Murmuro sorprendida

-Abre esas dulces esmeraldas pecosa, y observa…-

_CONTINUARA…_

_Ahora si ¿Qué tal? Ahora si les prometo que este es el penúltimo y el próximo será el final. Algo corto pero es mejor que a quedarse con las ganas. Gracias a mis lectoras y lectores que han seguido la historia y han aguantado mis tardanzas, espero que esta historia les haya hecho sonreír en más de una ocasión, nos seguiremos viendo en "Juegos del Destino" y muy pronto en "Visitas Nocturnas" Espero que os agrade y deseo no haberles decepcionado en ningún momento. Gracias nuevamente y Hasta luego…_

_Atte...: Jennifer Hernández_


	16. Final

Bueno, bueno, comenzaremos con el tan esperado final, pero antes de esto agradezco a los siguientes:

4tardecer

Angel de Andrew

Angelnr

Ariss Grandchester

Ascella Star

Carmen

Chrisk

Coquette

David R.V

Fanaticadecandy

Inuky666

Jessy White

Kareen grandhcester Jackson

La neni

LobVamBella

Luna andry

Mrjessk

Nela2307

Oligrandchester

Rossy Jiménez

Sandra

Silvia R.S

Terry780716

Wendy

Yskedsura Grandchester

Que se sepa que el acomodo no tiene nada que ver jeje a todos les agradezco por igual. Gracias por todos sus reviews, por sus tomatazos, por sus elogios, por sus consejos y por demostrarme con cada palabra que les gustaba. También un agradecimiento a los que leyeron anónimamente. Además de que también debo una grandísima disculpa por la larga demora de la actualización, acabo de darme cuenta que hace dos años comencé con esto, de verdad que no me di cuenta cuanto he tardado en terminar esta historia, pero es que a lo largo de este tiempo en mi vida han pasado muchísimas cosas, tantos cambios que trajeron consigo nuevas emociones, por lo que el escribir este final me era imposible. Espero no decepcionarlos con este final que aunque humilde romántico. Les quiero y espero verles en Juegos del Destino.

Abrió sus ojos y vio una escena magnifica, un salón bellamente iluminado por velas. Una alfombra roja conducía a una hermosa colina adornada con muchas flores, sillas y un altar, el aire soplaba lentamente provocando que las copas de los arboles se mecieran al compas de una música que no se escuchaba. Cada silla estaba ocupada por uno de sus amigos. Estaba a punto de atardecer y Annie se acerco a ella.

-De verdad que te casas hoy- Candice no respondió.

-Te dejo, debo ir a cambiarme… pero te veré en unos minutos, el cura no tarda en llegar- Terry se fue entonces acompañado con Albert. Aunque a medio camino regreso corriendo solo para besarle en la mejilla y de nueva cuenta se fue. Llego Patty y junto a Annie la llevaron a una de las habitaciones del lugar que no había visto por quedarse dormida, ella no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

-Candy ¿Estás bien?-

-No sabía que me casaría dentro de una hora-

-Sorprendente- Agrego Patty. La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y detrás de ella apareció Eleonor con una caja en las manos ¿Cuántas sorpresas más se llevaría esa tarde?

-Hola Linda- Le sonrió

-¿Cómo ha estado?- Candy se levanto de su asiento.

-Muy bien, pero no estoy aquí por mí, sino por ti y por mi hijo-

-Entiendo-

-Candy ¿Quieres ver tu vestido?- Ella solo asintió, y su futura suegra abrió lentamente la caja.

-Es hermoso- Dijeron al unisonido Annie y Patty.

-Anda, pruébatelo- Apresuro a Candy detrás del biombo que estaba en la habitación. Después de unos momentos se miro en el espejo, el asombro no cabía en si, realmente se preguntaba cuantas mas sorpresas se llevaría ese día.

La hora había llegado, se dio cuenta de ello cuando vio a Albert entrar a la habitación con un elegante esmoquin negro.

-Wow- Exclamo el rubio seguido de un silbido

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien?-

-Si Candy, cálmate- Albert rio para si –Solo me parece que te ves hermosa-

-Ah, gracias- Sintió su cara arder levemente.

-¿Lista?-

-Creo-

-¿Cómo que crees? Estas apunto de casarte, debes estar segura-

-Yo lo sé, pero los nervios no me dejan en paz-

-Vamos Candy, todo esto pasara rápido, dentro de unas cuantas horas estarás de luna de miel- Dijo Patty guiñándole el ojo, un sonrojo cubrió nuevamente sus pecosas mejillas.

-Además, no te olvides que serás entonces la señora de Grandchester- Exclamó Annie acomodando su peinado.

-Si ya, tienen razón- Suspiro -¿Tú me llevaras al altar?-

-Así es, después de todo soy quien te adopto, además, eres como una pequeña hermana para mi-

-Gracias Albert, solo, no me dejes caer a medio camino. Presiento que mis piernas no soportaran y menos con estos tacones-

-Ya no te quejes, estas hermosa así y vamos, que se hará tarde- Regaño Annie desde la puerta.

Albert tomó su brazo y le sonrió deseando se tranquilizara.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación no muy lejos de ahí…

-¿Por qué no te calmas un poco?- El inglés caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación jugando con sus manos.

-No puedo evitar estar nervioso-

-Todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro- Explico Archie acercándose a él.

-Confiare en ti elegante-

-No pasa de que te deje plantado en el altar- Hablo también André Bathurst, un chico francés que Patricia había conocido y por azares del destino habían terminado juntos. Terry se giro inmediatamente a mirarlo con una furia en los ojos, lo tomo de las solapas del saco y lo levanto del sofá.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-

-Nada, nada, todo saldrá bien- Lo soltó dando un suspiro, pues en poco tiempo de conocerlo André se había acostumbrado ya a las respuestas tan bruscas de Terrence.

-Tal vez debería ir a verla, esto ha sido muy repentino quizá-

-Mira aristócrata mal criado, estoy seguro que no será así, mi gatita te ama- Explico Archie mirando por la ventana, como quien no quiere la cosa –Y la tradición lo prohíbe, no puedes verla con su vestido antes de la boda-

-Tu… ¿Gatita?- Terrence lo miraba algo sorprendido, pero con una nota de amenaza en su voz.

-¿Eh?- Contesto Archie haciéndose el tonto mientras temía otra reacción brusca contra su persona

-Nada… Decía que eso son solo supersticiones - Replico Terry olvidando lo anterior.

-Como desees creer, pero ya es tarde- Explico André mirando su reloj –Ya deberíamos estar yendo hacia allá-

-Pues vamos entonces, no seré yo quien deje plantada a Candy-

Los invitados esperaban, la noche comenzaba a caer pero las velas y las antorchas que estaban en el lugar hacían de ello algo mágico… Entro Terrence del brazo de su madre, justo detrás de él venía Annie del brazo de Archie y André con Patricia, al llegar al altar se encontró con una grata sorpresa… su padre se encontraba presente… Lo miró un momento sorprendido y Richard le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Todo parecía ir bien pensó Terry, los padrinos y las madrinas tomaron su respectivo lugar, la madre de Terry a punto de llorar beso en la mejilla a su único hijo y tomó asiento al lado de Richard.

Terry estaba ya colocado con un tradicional esmoquin negro, que a pesar de ser el más común en una boda, este se le veía magnifico. La marcha nupcial de Mendelssohn comenzó a estar presente en la colina, tres niñas pequeñas del hogar de pony con pequeños vestidos de un tenue color salmón similares a los de las madrinas, lanzaban pétalos de rosas blancas al aire, igual que las del ramillete que apretujaba nerviosamente la novia entre sus dedos, como haciendo un pequeño tributo a aquel que fuera su primer amor y detrás de esta dos pequeños príncipes cargaban su cola.

La gente se puso inmediatamente de pie, los rostros sonrientes de sus amigos brindaban una bienvenida, la novia del brazo de Albert temía por caer y terminar haciendo el ridículo pero cuando vio al final del pasillo la cara sonriente de Terry comenzó a tranquilizarse, entonces pareció como si una luz desde lo alto ilumino al novio y solo al novio, lo demás desapareció de su vista, de sus sentidos…

Para él también fue una mágica escena… Candice se veía esplendorosa con aquel vestido que mostraba cada curva de su delgada silueta, un vestido blanco como mandaba la tradición, sin mangas, entallado hasta la parte media del muslo, tanto en la espalda como en el escote un encaje de rosas la cubría, su cabello iba sujetado en un rodete con algunos rizos rebeldes escapándose por ahí y por último el sencillo velo aquel que ocultaba su rostro…

Terry moría de ganas por descubrir aquellos ojos esmeraldas que siempre habían gritado su amor por él, ver esas dulces pecas que se hacían cada vez más notables cuando ella se enojaba, apreciar aquella respingada nariz que alzaba en lo alto cada vez que se encontraba indignada… Candy llego hasta el altar, Albert tomó su mano y la coloco sobre la mano de Terry…

-Más te vale que la cuides, si no es así, te buscaremos- Explico sonriente mientras dirigía una mirada rápida hacia Archie que se encontraba asintiendo.

-Lo hare- Contesto Terrence mirando a su amigo.

En el lado de la novia sus dos madres se encontraban con los ojos llorosos, los niños del hogar de Pony se hallaban expectantes. Sus damas, Patty y Annie estaban más que emocionadas, parecía que su amiga por fin tendría esa felicidad que tanto se merecía. Terry miró a Candy como una ensoñación, la tomó del brazo y juntos se colocaron frente a los reclinatorios, entonces la voz del padre se hizo presente:

-Hermanas, hermanos hoy nos reunimos con fe y con gran alegría para celebrar la unión sagrada de Candice y Terrence, en este momento todo cobrara sentido, los invito a que nos unamos en oración en un mismo corazón para que lo que ellos hoy inician crezca día a día en el amor-

Cada uno dijo sus votos con precisión, aunque la voz de Candy temblaba ante la emoción; Entonces la hora llego.

-Terrence ¿Aceptas a Candice White Andrew como tu esposa? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

-Padre ¿Me toma usted a caso por tonto? Claro que acepto- Sonrió sin despegar los ojos de Candice

Candice ¿Aceptas a Terrence Greum Grandchester Baker como tu esposo? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

-Claro que sí, acepto-

-Que el señor confirme este consentimiento que han manifestado ante la iglesia y cumpla en ustedes su bendición, que lo que Dios acaba de unir por el amor en este momento nunca lo separe el hombre; Puede besar a la novia-

Terry había esperado durante todo ese tiempo para poder hacer lo que a continuación haría. Con delicadeza levanto el velo y observo esos grandes ojos esmeralda, aquellos que tanto amaba. Vio la tímida sonrisa de Candy, de verdad que nunca cambiaria. La tomó de la cintura y lentamente acerco su rostro al de ella. Tomó posesión de sus labios y entonces todo el público estallo en aplausos.

Después de saludar a muchos pasaron todos al salón, donde un grupo de música en vivo comenzaba a tocar. Era la hora del primer baile de los recién casados; Al fondo de la habitación donde se encontraba el grupo de música una luz ilumino al piano de cola, al igual que a la pareja y un bolero adaptado a este instrumento inundo en su totalidad el salón. Terry tomo a Candice de la cintura y lentamente comenzaron a danzar. La gente ya ocupaba sus respectivos lugares, y a más de un conocedor de la historia de amor de estos dos se le escapo alguna lágrima ¿Cuánto no habían tenido que pasar? ¿Qué clase de juegos macabros tuvieron que superar? Al final, lo único que importo fue lo felices que se encontraban, casados, unidos por fin. En cuanto a los novios Candy no podía salir de aquel mar azul, ¿Enserio estaban por fin juntos? Parecía que el mundo les permitía ser felices. Terry miraba aquel amor que estaba frente a él, aquella mujer que lo había hecho enloquecer; No hizo falta una palabra, sus corazones y sus miradas lo decían todo, el piano comenzó a tocar las notas finales de aquel bolero y la gente se puso de pie, los novios se detuvieron aunque no se separaron y nuevamente los aplausos se hicieron presentes en el lugar.

Tomaron un coche, la noche ya había caído, la gente silbaba, aplaudía, reían, gritaban e incluso lloraban. Los novios saludaron y se despidieron desde adentro, se dirigían a otro lugar a disfrutar de la luna de miel. Aun con vestido y esmoquin se abrazaron en los asientos traseros, con sus corazones palpitantes comunicándose entre sí. Llegaron entonces rápidamente a la pequeña cabaña situada frente al mar, en el que una luna llena se reflejaba luminosamente. Bajaron las maletas y sin habérselo esperado Terrence la cargo en brazos, ella lo miro curiosa.

-Tradición- Explico sonriente él, Candy se abrazo a él nerviosa y emocionada.

Entraron a la cabaña sin iluminar, a oscuras, con solo la luna entrando por las ventanas. Haciendo caso omiso de las demás instalaciones Terry se dirigió a la habitación, al abrir la puerta la luz de las velas hizo temblar a Candice. La habitación era por supuesto sencilla, pero hermosa. Una puerta al frente se encontraba abierta de par en par, un leve soplo de viento hacia mover las cortinas. La cama se encontraba a lado de esta puerta, al ver los enredones el corazón de Candy empezó a latir frenéticamente ¿Qué se suponía que seguía? Estaba nerviosa ¿Qué debía hacer?

Terrence la bajo lentamente y salió corriendo por las maletas que había dejado fuera. Volvió rápidamente y como algo natural comenzó a desvestirse, no había dicho desde la entrada palabra alguna, lo único que sus oídos podían percibir era el romper de las olas a lo lejos. Diviso entonces los pétalos de rosas blancas esparcidos por el suelo y los demás objetos que amueblaban la pieza.

-Candy ¿Por qué no comienzas a desvestirte?- Pregunto Terry desabotonándose la camisa.

-¿Ya?-

-Claro, me imagino que debes estar cansada- Candy permanecía inmóvil

-Si te sientes mas cómoda entra al baño- Terry sonrió debido a la vergüenza que imagino sentía ella - A tu izquierda- Le informo, la pecas tomo su maleta y se encamino al baño. Busco a tientas el apagador en la pared, la luz entonces ilumino la pequeña habitación blanca, con una regadera, un inodoro, un lavamanos, una bañera y un ropero beige.

"_Si no hubiese sido por Eleonor no sé que hubiera sido de mi"_ Pensó, realmente ella no había preparado absolutamente nada, pero era de esperarse, la boda ciertamente la había tomado por sorpresa. Pero se sorprendió quizá aun más cuando abrió la maleta encontrando dentro de ella algo que jamás en su corta vida había visto y mucho menos imaginado. Toda clase de juguetes sexuales, o era lo que parecían ser, llenaban su contenido, dejando a un lado los conjuntos de ropa reveladora y los trajes de baño.

_**Flash-Back**_

_-Corazón prepare esta maleta para ti- Eleonor sonreía un poco sonrojada, Candy supuso que era debido a la agitación del baile_

_-Muchas gracias Eleonor, de verdad muchas gracias- _

_-No es nada, gracias a ti, por hacer feliz a mi hijo y por… haberme ayudado tanto aquella ocasión- Se fundieron en un abrazo pero entonces su suegra interrumpió._

_-Disfrútalos mucho Candy, sácale todo el jugo- Comenzó a reír quedamente y se retiro a buscar al duque._

_**Fin del Flash-Back**_

-¡Con razón!- Candy sacudió la cabeza, busco entre las cosas el camisón más decente y se cambio. Deshizo su peinado y masajeo su cabeza y ahora ¿Qué haría? Trenzo rápidamente su cabello y se miro al espejo. –Tú puedes Candy, ahora eres una mujer casada- Se alzo, sonrío y abrió lentamente la puerta. Vio entonces, aun a escondidas, a Terrence comenzando a quitarse el pantalón, la luz de la luna bañaba su torso desnudo permitiéndole a Candy apreciar completamente su firmeza. Cerró entonces la puerta escandalosamente más asustada y nerviosa que nunca. Se apoyo en ella y miro a su alrededor.

Vio entonces cerca de la enorme tina de baño una ventana por la que entraba un poco de aire. Se acerco y supo que era su oportunidad, cuando ya tenía medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana Terrence apareció.

-¿Candy qué pasa?- Entonces la vio en la ventana.

-Yo… yo… tomaba un poco el aire- Aspiro fuertemente –Hace un poco de calor aquí ¿No lo crees?-

-Candy ¿Qué diablos?- Se acerco, solo traía el pantalón del pijama, en respuesta Candy salió un poco más. Terrence se sentía desconcertado, entonces diviso en la mesita a lado del lavamanos la maleta abierta de par en par y una nota dentro de ella. _"Disfruta la velada, con cariño Eleonor"_ Terry rio para sí, entonces vio el miedo de Candy dibujado perfectamente en sus ojos.

-No Candy, ven aquí- Se acerco entonces lentamente y cuando estuvo frente de ella Candy decidió lanzarse fuera, la atrapo y comenzaron a forcejear.

-¡Vamos Pecosa!- Le tomo de una pierna mientras intentaba jalarla hacia él

-¡No tengo idea de que es eso Terry!-

-¡No los usaremos! A menos que… tú quieras- Sonrió picaron

-¡¿Qué?!- Y sin querer, en un jalón consiguió patearle en la cara provocando que tropezara. -¡Terry!- Se acerco entonces a él avergonzada –Discúlpame-

-Sabia que debía tener cuidado contigo, aparte de un tarzan pecoso ahora pareces ser una yegua loca- Comenzó a reír y seguido se quejo -Estoy bien- Aseguro sujetando su nariz

-¡Pero si estas sangrando!- Olvidando sus bromas reviso su nariz entonces, parecía ser que no estaba tan mal, la patada no se la había fracturado, gracias a Dios. Después de un rato sentados a la orilla de la bañera con el botiquín en las manos Candice volvió a disculparse.

-No es tu culpa, mi madre no debió haberse tomado tal atrevimiento- Terry sonrió y Candy seguía como un tomate.

-Creo que arruine la noche, pero… si son para lo que imagino ¿No?-

-Son cosas innecesarias Candy- Tomo su mano –Aunque algún día podrías probarlas, no te darán más que placer- Su voz comenzaba a sonar enronquecida, parecía un tema tan natural para él, la cara de Candy estaba ya de por si ardiendo. –Si no te sientes lista no me importa, sabré esperar, sabes que te amo-

-Y yo a ti Terry… por eso es que… por mi está bien, sé que cuidaras de mi-

-Con mi vida pecosa, si es necesario lo hare con mi vida, pero después de todo mi madre no tiene tan malos gustos- Replico cambiando de tema- El camisón se te ve precioso-

-Gracias Terry- Susurro. Aun sentados en el frio mosaico Terrence se acerco a ella y a su oído susurro…

-Pero estoy seguro que sin el te ves mucho mejor-

-¡Terry!- Grito alarmada, en respuesta él comenzó a reír -¡No creas que he olvidado que me llamaste yegua loca eh! Solo te estoy dando chance… después de todo… pues conseguí que sangraras… Perdón-

-Ya, ya, basta de eso- Se levanto y la alzo en brazos –Vámonos a la cama- Ella no mostro rechazo alguno y se dejo llevar.

Salieron del baño y se recostaron, Candy poso su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Terry escuchando su corazón latir, se sentía cómoda, en casa.

-Ahora que lo pienso… vi al duque hablar contigo ¿Qué te dijo Candy?-

-Me agradeció y me pidió que te amara por siempre-

-¿Y qué le dijiste?-

-Le prometí que así seria-

-Más vale que cumplas esa promesa pecosa, moriré si es que te llego a perder nuevamente-

-No Terry… ahora soy tuya, y lo seré siempre-

-Candy…-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Puedo soltar tu cabello?- Se alzo y busco sus ojos en la oscuridad

-¿Por qué?-

-Quiero sentirlo y olerlo en mi almohada- Asintió entonces levemente avergonzada, con suavidad comenzó a destrenzarlo, por muy tonto o sencillo que pareciera él se sintió en la gloria. Y después de un rato, cuando la nariz de Terrence dejo de sangrar sucedió lo que tenía que pasar. Mientras se amaban las velas fueron consumiéndose aunque la pasión seguía ardiendo.

Horas después se encontraron abrazados, Candy ya dormía desnuda y cómoda a su lado, se levanto penoso de dejarla, entro al baño e inspecciono su nariz, todo parecía estar mejor. Vio nuevamente la maleta y comenzó a reír quedamente _"Pero que madre tan liberal" _pensó. Volvió a la cama, vio a Candice bañada de luz de luna, con su cabello ya destrenzado y libre por toda la almohada, se recostó lentamente y cubrió a ambos del aire frio que comenzaba a entrar por el ventanal. Ya tendrían algo que contarles a sus hijos cuando crecieran.

Después de tanto tiempo, después de tanto dolor… por fin estaban juntos.


End file.
